The Teenaged Life
by CammieZachZammie
Summary: New girl to Roseville. Catches hot guys' attention. Old enemies come back. Heart wrenching break-ups. Best friends help. Its all part of the teenaged life. (Title previously 'Falling For Her') CxZ AxJ NxM LxJ BxG LxO. Keep reading!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N YAY! First AU story! Technically in all of my other stories they have been spies (not counting song-fics..) this is my first full AU story! YAY! **

**On with the story**

**~Alex**

Cammie POV

I wasn't sure where to go at my new school Roseville High, since this was my first day here, and apparently, I had Homeroom with Ms. Garcia in Room 309 **(My homeroom next school year!)**

"Are you lost?" said a petite blonde girl, with wide blue eyes, smiling a dazzling smile.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, not being able to restrain a smile.

"Well, you're walking around in circles, looking at your schedule, and your almost late for class" pointed out the girl.

I liked this girl. She seemed friendly, and nice. I held up my hands in surrender "Okay, I give up. Yeah, I'm pretty lost" I said.

The girl laughed. "Well, then. I'm Liz. Liz Sutton. And you're..." she trailed off.

"Cammie. Cammie Morgan." I said.

"Well, Cammie Morgan, what homeroom are you in" asked Liz.

"Room 309 with Mrs. Garcia" I replied.

Liz beamed. "That's the room I'm in! Come on, I'll show you how to get there" she said, tugging on my hand and leading me up a stairwell.

* * *

When Liz and I walked into class-five minutes late- Liz took a seat at a desk next to a girl with dark brown curls and cocoa colored skin.

But I didn't know where to sit.

"Ms. Sutton, may I ask _why_ you're late?" asked Ms. Garcia.

Liz burned crimson. "Oh..I was helping a new student get here..since...well..umm...it's her first day" said Liz, stuttering.

Ms. Garcia nodded. "And you would be that new student, would you not?" I nodded, embarrassed for getting sweet Liz in trouble.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" asked the teacher.

Well, truthfully, the answer would have been '_No, thanks._' but that wasn't really an option, was it?

"Umm...my name is...Cammie...Cammie Morgan.I'm sixteen...and...I just moved here from...Chicago...and...I really like animals..." I stuttered, feeling myself turn red.

"Thank you, Cammie. Please take a seat next to Zachary. He's the one with the empty seat next to him in the back of the room" instructed Ms. Garcia.

Well, truth be told, Zachary didn't look very happy to have me take up the desk next to him.

I sat down unwillingly, and as soon as Ms. Garcia (and everyone else) turned around to face forward, I felt Zach glaring at me, and I still felt myself burning red.

"Look, do you think _I_ want _you_ here?" whispered Zachary.

I shook my head, even though it was quite obvious.

"Good, at least you know that. Now don't even talk to me. Understand?"

I nodded, then turned forward again. He kind of scared me.

Even though Ms. Garcia was our Homeroom teacher, she was also our first and second period teacher. So that meant I was stuck with Zach for 3 periods a day. _At least, because we might have other classes together._

"Okay, since the principal requested it, every pair must have a conversation and try to determine the other's personality" said Ms. Garcia

Dang it!

Everyone turned to face each other, so did Zach and I, but instead I found myself looking at his features.

Dark brown hair that was messed up in all the right places. Emerald green eyes that glared at me.

"S-so, Zach. What do you like doing?" I said slowly.

"Things that don't interest you, _Cammie_" I flinched in the way he said my name.

"Sorry" I whispered, then ran out of class into the bathroom.

* * *

**Zach POV**

Did I just make her cry?

Wow. I made a girl cry.

I felt kind of bad now.

After all, she _was_ new, she w_as_ trying to do the assignment, and she was, overall, trying to be friendly toward me.

Maybe I went to hard on her.

Since I'm actually pretty popular, but no girl dares date me, cause they know how I act toward most people.

She was pretty, though.

She looked like an ordinary American girl, with dirty blond hair, and pale green eyes, that looked nice on her.

Cammie came back a few minutes later, no tears in her eyes, but her eyes were a little red.

She sat down next to me, but this time, she sat slightly farther away from me, as if afraid what I might do to her.

I leaned close to her, and she winced slightly, but instead, I whispered "I'm sorry"

She looked taken aback, but then looked at me, in the eyes, and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful her eyes were.

_What in the world is wrong with you, Zach. In the past two hours, you met a girl, made her cry, and now you're thinking she's beautiful._

Sometimes I just hate that little voice in my head.

Cammie shook her head "It's my fault, for talking to you when you told me not to"

I looked at her "But it was part of an assignment, so again, I'm _really _sorry" I said, running a hand through my hair.

She smiled "Thanks" she said, her voice considerably brighter.

"Friends?" I asked thoughtfully.

She gave me a tiny smile. "Not friends, but not enemies either. More like...allies?"

I smiled back. "Deal" I said, shaking her small hand.

I internally grinned. Call me crazy, but I think I just started to fall for this girl

**A/N This was so hard! Ugh! I am aiming for some Zammie, but I still think I rushed to fast into it. :P Oh well. How'd I do? I always write about them as spies, which is considerably easier, but here goes nothing**

**Hope you liked it**

**~Alex**


	2. Meeting The Group

**A/N 2nd Chapter! YAY! I'm actually getting used to using my other shift key, because the one right next to the "z" button (which is the one I've used since I learned how to type" got messed up! :( **

**Oh well...**

**This chapter is dedicated to my first 2 reviewers: GallagherGirls2530 and Juliette-Tiggy! Virtual cookies to you two!**

**Juliette-Tiggy~Just so you know, you're the reason my family thinks I'm crazy(er)! I was bouncing up and down when I read your review!**

**GallagherGirls2530~ Thanks :P Glad you like it!**

**~Alex**

Liz POV

"Come om, Cammie! We've got to go to lunch!" I exclaimed.

"Um...Liz...you know I really _would_ like to go to lunch...but umm..I.." she started.

"Don't know how to get there?" I said, smiling a teasing smile.

Cammie blushed red, and nodded. "Yeah"

"Come on then! I'll teach you how to get there!" I said, tugging on her hand.

When we reached the cafeteria, we got our lunch and Cammie looked around uncertainly.

"Uh...Liz..I don't know where to sit" started Cammie.

I giggled. "You're sitting with me and my friends" I said, then rushed to add "If you want to"

She gave me a weak smile. "Yeah. Thanks, Liz."

"No problem" I replied, then led her through crowded tables toward a table near the edge, where my friends sat.

"Guys, this is Cammie" I said, signaling to Cammie, who was smiling slightly.

"Hey, Cammie" replied all of my friends.

* * *

**Cammie POV**

"Hey, Cammie" said everyone. I looked around the table, and I recognized two of them. One was the girl with brown curls that sat next to Liz in homeroom. The other one was a boy that looked like your average Greek god.

Liz pointed to the girl with brown curls. "This is Rebecca" she said, but then Rebecca rushed to say "Call me that and you won't wake up tomorrow. Call me Bex"

I laughed. Then Liz pointed to a guy with black hair and glasses "This is Jonas", she signaled to Greek God "That's Grant-he and Bex are dating-", she rounded out the group by pointing to a very a familiar face, with black hair and blue eyes.

"Macey" said the girl with black hair.

"McHenry?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled "Sadly"

I laughed. Although Macey did look like she could have attitude when she wanted to, she looked overall like a really nice girl.

Liz and I sat down and Macey said "Sooooo...Cammie, have you seen any hotties that you want?"

I blushed. Well...Zach _was_ kind of hot...but at this moment we were... just allies.

"No..." I said , feeling my cheeks turn pink.

"Suuure you haven't" said Macey, staring straight into my eyes. I looked away.

"Spill, Cameron" she said, a sly smirk growing on her lips.

"Wellllll..." I started, dragging the "l" longer than normal.

Macey seemed to understand I didn't want the boys to hear.

"Guys, go to the end of the table" said Macey.

The guys rolled their eyes, but obeyed.

The girls and I huddled "So, who do you like?" said Liz, sounding extremely giddy.

"I don't really like him, but I think he is kinda hot" I started

"Just say it!" exclaimed Bex

"Fine. Zach" I blurted (quietly, of course)

"Ooooh. Most girls think he's hot...but he's never dated any of them, because he doesn't like their type. Usually they're those annoying chearleaders" said Macey.

I looked at her, as if wanting her to decide my verdict. "I think you've got a shot. That is, if you don't like wearing 50 pounds of makeup, dating every other guy you see around, being a cheerleader, and wearing those horribly revealing clothes. Like the ones (sorry!) sluts wear"

I shook my head. Macey beamed "Then I think you've got a shot"

Believe it or not, that made me happy.

**A/N Kind of short, yes, but I'm trying not to rush too fast into the story, since I feel like I kinda rushed to fast in the first chapter. Hope you liked it!**

**~Alex**


	3. Spill, McHenry

**A/N Before y'all start yelling at me, I have a totally valid excuse for not updating...I ****_meant _****to post an AN saying I wasn't going to update for a few days because I was going on vacation to Wisconsin...but then my aunt got here when I was almost done typing the AN and I had to leave...Gosh..it was a FIVE HOUR DRIVE! It was fun though :P Anyway before I continue I'm going to answer a Guest review since well...they don't have an account and they told me something in a review...and btw, I'm not insulted. AT ALL**

**Guest ****7/2/13 . chapter 1**

Not the best writing, and I mean it's seriously not great so don't think u r amazing, but it was ok, I'd probably read it but its so lame how Zach begins to like her in the first chappie. It's kinda stupid

**Trust me, I know this isn't "the best story ever" or what -not...but honestly, I do NOT think I'm amazing...I mean yes, I will admit to myself (Not to sound selfish, though) that I feel I'm a better author than when I first started writing stories on Fan Fiction nearly a year ago. I re-read some of the song-fics I wrote a while back and I felt sooooo ashamed. I was like "I wrote that?" And to clear it up for about the 4th time.. ZACH DOESN'T LIKE ****_Cammie_****. He likes her ****_looks_****. There is a difference. Cammie feels the same about him. They both think the other is attractive. I mean, I can name at least 5 guys in my class whom I think are attractive. But I only ****_like_**** one of them (He's nice to all the girls and he's kinda sweet) To clear it up, yeah I know I'm not the best writer, but it's MY story. Not to be rude, but live with it. If not don't read it.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter~Alex**

**Shout out's to the followers (22) Favorite-rs (7) and Reviewers (8..yeah including the guest)**

Macey POV

I could tell Cammie didn't _like_ Zach but she did find him ..shall we say..._attractive_. So did every other girl in the school. Trust me, when I say there is a huge difference between liking someone's looks and liking _them_.

Plus, Cammie told us the incident, and it was clear that she didn't want to be friends with Zach just yet. He would be friends with Cammie if he just got to know her better. Zach did have a lot of friends, believe it or not.

"Well, Cam," said Bex, crossing one of her legs over the other "I know you won't believe me, but Zach is actually friendly. I think he was just annoyed you took the empty desk next to him, because, let's admit it, who doesn't want an extra desk all to themselves, then having to give it up to someone new?"

Cammie curled the tips of her hair with her fingers absentmindedly. I was surprised some guys hadn't started checking her out; cause she _was_ pretty. Not to be mean, but let's put it that she was, in a few words, plain but pretty.

Cam caught me looking at her, and she got an evil glint in her eye "Sooooo, Macey...do you have any love interests?" she said, in a slow voice that kinda made me want to punch her.

"Because...it's quite obvious Ms. Lizzie here likes Jonas over there, even if they aren't dating-_yet_-and it's also quite obvious Ms. Bex and Grant are dating...but I haven't seen _you_ checking anyone out, Ms. Macey" she finished, giving me a small smirk.

Next thing I knew Cammie was next to me, whispering in my ear "Plus, if you don't tell me, I'll tell Nick Roberts, who, according to the annoying Tina Walters, is the biggest jock at school, that you like him"

Her tone was death, and I could tell Cammie was the type of girl who carried out her threats. I felt myself blushing red.

Crap. _She guessed the guy you like, and now if you don't tell her you like him, she'll go over and _tell_ him that I like him, without even realizing that's _TRUE, said the little voice in my head.

"Fine, Jesus Cam," I said turning to give her a glare. Liz and Bex knew who I liked of course, so I turned to whisper in Cammie's ear "_I like Nick Roberts"_

"WHAT?" shrieked Cammie. I turned crimson when I noticed people turning to look at us.

"Cammie, could you be a little _quieter_ please, sweetie" said Bex, in her British accent.

"Fine, but...really?" she said, lowering her voice considerably.

"Yeah" I was about to say, but Liz beat me to it.

"Yeah, Cam, she likes Nick" she said, and I was shocked to see Lizzie smirk a bit.

"Lizzie...are you smirking?" I said, not believing it.

"I wasn't smirking!" she said.

"You should keep at it, Lizzie, it looks good on you", said Bex, giving Liz a high five.

* * *

**Zach POV**

"Guys, I got to go drop of the permission slip for the trip to Springfield tomorrow" I said, standing up and walking out of the cafeteria.

When I was done with my errand -cause hey, we were going on a plane!- I was walking back to the cafeteria and trying to remember my facts for my chemistry test later today, when I ran into something.

It was Cammie.

"Sorry, Cammie. I was thinking of my chemistry test." I said giving her a small smile.

"It's okay. I was going to go drop of my permission slip for the trip tomorrow. I didn't find out 'till Bex, Macey and Liz told me" she said, walking away.

"Wait! Cam, you're going on the trip even though you're...new" I asked, honestly curious.

She turned around "Yeah I was kinda shocked, too, but apparently because I got good grades at my old school I can go on this field trip since I'm caught up enough with what I learned at Whitney Young.." she trailed off, and smiled.

"I'm boring you, aren't I?" she said, but she wasn't for some reason.

"No. Where is Whitney Young anyway?" I asked, curious.

After all, Whitney Young must be a good school if she was more advanced than us and could go on a field trip to Springfield, Illinois on her 2nd day as a student at Roseville High!

"It's in Chicago. It's one of the best high schools in Chicago, actually. I didn't want to leave my friends...Emily...Griselda..Jocelin...Britney..Val erie..(**These are my friends in real life, except I just changed a few letters...)**"

"How come you moved here?" I asked, seeing she didn't want to be on the topic of her friends and her old school.

"My mom opened a new store here..." she said.

"Oh..." I said, but then Cammie turned around.

"See you later, Zach. I got to go drop this off"

"See ya, Cam"

**A/N 906 words not counting the AN's...I feel proud...just made them have a small conversation...again I'm really sorry for not telling you guys I was going on mini-vacation..**

**P.S. I'm wrapping up Truth or Dare in a few chapters..**

**~Alex**


	4. Whitney Young and Plane Fun

**A/N I'm back after yet ANOTHER absence...this time I'm going to keep my review response short..cause it's a guest..as USUAL that told me something that I'm going to answer...**

**Cake ****7/12/13 . chapter 3**

Tht was so stupid of u 2 make Cammie sound like a jerk like tht. Is tht the type if person u r in real life?

**First off...is it about the making Macey spill about her crush? Cause if it is...this is an AU STORY. As in the charater's are meant to be at least a bit OOC. In this they're upper-medium OOC. That's my fault. I should have put that in the summary. Second...trust me I can be a B*tchy little jerk when I want to be. Heck, my friends and I mess around with that! We threaten to tell some dude that we like him if we don't tell each other our latest's crushes. That is LIFE for you.**

**If it's for another incident, again...this is an AU STORY THAT IS BOUND TO HAVE OOC. Sorry for the ranting again. **

**Enjoy~Alex**

**Shout out's to the Fav's (8), Followers (23) and Reviewers (10, not counting "Cake")**

**P.S. Like 3 curse-words in this chapter. Also, my mistake, in this chapter Cammie has been at Roseville High for 4 months...I totally forgot to put that in the last chapter...now off to go change it... and re-write that entire scene...life sucks...**

~4 Months Later...Boarding the Plane to go to Springfield

Bex POV

"Flight 186 to Chicago, Illinois," said the voice on the loudspeaker.

"That's our flight" said Cammie, falling into step beside me, a backpack on her back, her purse slung on her arm, and she was pulling a pink and white suitcase on it's wheels behind her.

"Yeah. I heard when we get to Chicago we're going to stop at a school that's also taking a trip to Springfield at the same hotel for the same time as us" I said.

Cammie looked at me "What's the name of the school?" she asked.

"I have no idea...LIZ!" I said, walking up to Liz, who had my phone in her hand, because she wanted to download this app she said was useful (Apparently, she had it on her phone).

Well, needless to say, I didn't expect to see Liz texting with someone on MY phone.

"Hey, Bex" said Liz, looking up slightly from my phone.

"Hey Lizzie...ummm why are you texting with my phone?" I asked curiously.

She shrugged. "My phone only has 4% battery cause I forgot to charge it this morning," _Typical Liz. Of course she would forget_, I thought "and Macey told me to text her when our flight was announced because she's in the bathroom helping Courtney, Anna and Eva with their makeovers"

"Oh. Well at least it was for a good cause...cause being the evil little genius you are, Elizabeth...you could have been prank texting..."

She gave me an evil smile "Thanks for the idea, Bex!" she said and sprinted off.

"Oh, no you didn't Elizabeth Michelle Sutton!" I said, chasing after her, leaving a very amused Cammie behind.

By the way, I totally caught up to her.

* * *

When we got back to Cammie, I saw Macey, Eva, Anna and Courtney had joined her, all of their faces with minimal natural makeup that still made them look like supermodels (A wonderful ability of Macey's).

"Girls, we have to go!" said Madame Dabney, coming up behind us.

We followed her to the plane, where we presented our tickets near the cockpit.

The guard cleared us through and Madame Dabney said "Before you sit down, I'm going to assign seats" **(A/N Bet you all think I'm gonna put Cam and Zach together!****)**

* * *

**Cammie POV**

"Tina Walters and Jonas Anderson, sit across from Anna Fetterman and Lily Williams" started Madame Dabney, reading from her list. "Amy Cooper sit next to Eva Alvarez and across from Jasmine Hughes and Austin Hamilton"

"Daisy Navarro and Josephine Aks across from Allison Moretz and Jonathan Bell" she continued, and I tuned out until I heard my name.

"Macey McHenry and Cameron Morgan, sit together. Across from them Elizabeth Sutton and Zachary Goode" said Madame Dabney. YAY! I got put next to Macey and across from Liz! I heard Madame Dabney say "Rebecca Baxter and Courtney Bauer behind Cameron and Macey"

Even better, Bex was behind us!

Macey and I went to our row and I said "I call aisle seat!" just as Macey said "I call window seat!" We both laughed as we sat down. Liz and Zach came toward us, since they were across, and Liz took the window seat to charge her phone in one of the chargers so Zach was left to aisle seat.

Of course Bex asked Courtney (politely of course, but with that air that if you refused, you wouldn't be happy) if she could have the aisle seat. Courtney agreed, saying that she was going to ask Bex for the window seat cause she liked looking outside to see the clouds.

"Thank you for choosing American Airlines, we hope you have a safe and wonderful trip" said the pilot, and about a minute later, Macey and I looked outside the window and saw the yellow lines on the runway flashing past us.

Also, like my friends and I always used to do when we were in elementary school everyone started shouting "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, BLASTOFF!" just as the plane started flying.

After that excitement everyone went back to their own thing. Zach started taking a nap, Liz listened to music on her iPod with her eyes closed, Bex was talking animatedly with Grant, who was sitting across from her, about the movie _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. _

And Macey and I were having fun playing with this app my little cousin Sophie downloaded called "Hair Salon 2" where you could curl their hair and everything, and Macey and I took turns making them as ugly as possible. It was pretty funny...what a sad idea of humor.

"Macey, you made her look like a DOG!" I exclaimed, judging by the fact that Macey had taken her red curls and placed it over her eyes and then in the shape of poodle fur.

"Honey, that's not a dog. It's a poodle." said Bex, peering over my shoulder.

Grant snorted "Looks more like a girl named Jane dipped in ketchup" he said.

Macey, Bex and I looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" he said shrugging. "I tend to think all redheads are named Jane and almost always be right" he mused, making us laugh.

"What about Anna? Anna has red hair. Sort of. And her name isn't Jane." I pointed out.

"Her middle name is Jane" Grant countered.

"No it's not!" said Macey and Bex at the same time.

I gave Grant a look then asked them "Then what is her middle name?"

"Gabriella!" called Anna from the row in front. "It's Gabriella. And Grant does have a point. Sort of" she said, turning around in her seat.

Grant looked at me and said "See? The Master of Names is always right"

We all laughed and Grant mocked hurt "Wow. I thought there was supposed to be no bullying at school? Zach, get your lazy ass up and help me!" he said punching Zach's shoulder

"Ow!" said Zach, rubbing his shoulder blade.

Macey laughed and said, in the same tone of hurt Grant had used "I thought bullying was making someone feel bad. Now you made poor ol' Zachy here feel bad. Now, Zachy, do you need your mommy? Do you know her number?"

Zach looked at her like she was crazy, but decided to play along "I need my mommy, miss. Her number is 123 555-555. Now help me!" he said, pretending to cry.

We all laughed, and Jasmine, Amy, Josephine and Anna turned around and then Grant decided to say "When you're in distress, just call M-O-M-M-Y at 123 555-555 and she'll help you out of any shit!" in an incredibly hilarious voice, kinda like the ones that men use with incredibly deep voices in soap operas or reactors on TV.

We kept on cracking up for the entire 2 1/2 hours it was to Chicago, and about 10 minutes before the flight was to end, when we were still in the air, Madame Dabney said "Girls and boys, when we get to airport, there will be two school buses waiting for you. Both of them are 1/2 filled with sophomores from Whitney Young who will be staying in the same hotel as us in Springfield, and 4 kids from our school, and four kids from their school will share a suite, one designed for 10 people."

I felt my blood turn cold. _Sophomores from Whitney Young._ I was going to see my friends. After four months...I wasn't sure if I could do that.

Zach saw me freeze and said "What happened, Cams?" You see, Zach and I had grown to become friends. It took three months, but yes, eventually we became friends, both of our groups sat together at lunch. Apparently Grant, Jonas, Zach and Jonathan were best friends.

I turned to look at him "Whitney Young is my old school. I'm going to have to face my old friends...After four months, I'm sure they forgot me"

He studied me. "If they were your best friends, then they'll remember you" he said.

"Yes, but I only came here four months ago and I already have new best friends. Plus, other than my best friends, everyone practically hated me. I feel like I actually fit in at Roseville, but the people that hate me will make sure to ruin my life completely at Roseville" I said, my tears threatening to spill over, testing just how waterproof Macey's new mascara was.

"Hey" he said, seeing the tears in the corners of my eyes "It'll be all right" then he took my hand and gave it a small squeeze.

Everyone was asleep, relishing our last minutes before we met the Whitney Young kids. Well in my case, I wouldn't meet them. More like reenact my nightmares with the Whitney Young kids.

* * *

~At the bus with the Whitney Young students~

The Whitney Young kids, all of my old classmates were outside their buses, waiting for us, as we disembarked, having already picked up our luggage, and sent it with the special transport Madame Dabney had arranged for our luggage to be sent to the hotel, which was two hours away.

I saw them scanning our faces, and I saw shock appear on many faces when they realized their ex-classmate was among them.

Zach, who had been behind us with the guys, stood next to me, and slipped his hand into mine, which, surprisingly, gave me a lot of comfort.

I looked at all the shocked faces, especially at my old best friends. Their faces became even more shocked when they realized a hot boy was holding my hand.

Oh boy. This is going to be a very long week.

**A/N This chapter took me an hour and a half to write...it felt like a very easy chapter to write, yet it's one of my longest chapters...nearly 2000 words long.**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**~Alex**


	5. True Friends

**A/N Ahhh, to those 5 wonderful revieweres...this chapter is dedicated to y'all..you made my day when I read those reviews...I had this huge goofy smile on my face**

**Shout-Outs to:**

**Fangirl4eva**

**Justgowiththeflow**

**XxCandyGirlxX**

**Y'all are awesome! Lots of love**

**~ A-girl-who-was-jumping-up-and-down-when-she-read-h er-reviews aka Alex**

**Oscar POV (Name of this guy who hates me & I hate him back..so he's technically a Whitney Young kid)**

What is _she _doing on this field trip? Just when I thought I'd never have to see her again, I have to spent a week with her and her 'friends'. Gosh I feel bad for them.

Then again I also feel bad for her friends from this school. Bet you they just felt bad for her.

"Babe, come here" called my girlfriend, Lauren (**He does actually have a girlfriend..since 3rd grade actually...but her name isn't Lauren...)**

I walked over to Lauren and she whispered in my ear "You know that girl with the hazel eyes? That's-" I cut her off

"That's Cammie" I finished, looking at her, and I knew it was her because she was practically shaking as the guy next to her whispered something in her ear, then held her hand.

Wow. I was surprised she managed to date anyone. Here practically everyone, except her best friends, despised her.

I saw all of the Roseville High kids looking at us, and finally one girl with reddish-brown hair said to me "I'm Courtney Bauer" just as the girl next to her said "I'm Eva Alvarez"

Eva and Courtney looked like best friends, but then again, Cammie, her boyfriend (I assumed he was considering they _were_ holding hands) and a group around them were chatting together and I heard one petite blond girl say "No way, Bex!"

"Bex" turned around when she saw us staring "What do _you_ want?" she said in a tone that made me assume she was snotty.

Just then Macey McHenry came up to the group and said "Lizzie, you forgot your phone..._Again_"

Liz blushed and said "Thanks, Mace"

"Y-you're Macey McHenry" said Emily, one of Cammie's old best friends.

Macey cocked an eyebrow "Yeah, I am. Got a problem?" she said, throwing an arms around Cammie's shoulder.

"Anna! No WAY am I telling them that" cried a girl, to a redheaded girl that was smiling a mischievous smile.

"Ms. Aks, may I ask you not to yell so loudly" said a teacher, giving her a glance.

"Yeah, Josie" said Anna.

"Ms. Fetterman" warned the teacher.

"Yes, Madame Dabney" murmured Josie and Anna.

"Now, we should be boarding the buses" said Ms. Cannon, our teacher, clapping her hands together.

"Yes, Kim. Now on each bus, half of my students with be on one bus, along with half of your students, and on the other bus, the same arrangement" said Madame Dabney.

I heard some kids, including Cammie and her friends groan. Hopefully I wouldn't get put on the same bus as them. I could tell Lauren was thinking the same thing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, same arrangements as on the plane. Except the first half will be with me on the first bus and the second half with Ms. Cannon on the second bus" explained Madame Dabney.

Cammie's friend Bex said "YES! Then we're all on the same bus. The second one"

Crap. I was on the second bus. So was Lauren.

When we were boarding the bus I saw Cammie and Macey sitting across from Cammie's boyfriend and Liz.

When the bus was moving, I saw the kids in the row in front and the row in back of Cammie and Macey turn around and say "Soo, what we doing now?"

One of the guys said "We are gonna continue bothering lil old Zachy here"

"I swear Grant, if you're missing you're balls at the end of this trip, you know why they're gone" said Zach.

Cammie punched his shoulder "Zach, if you didn't realize there are _girls_ here" she said, but she was smiling.

"I did realize that my dear Cameron"

"Only teachers call me Cameron. And my mom. But only when I'm in trouble"

"Well I'm a teacher"

"Oh, and what do you teach, my dear Zachary"

"I teach the art of self-defense"

"Well then you're a very bad self-defense teacher cause Bex beat you last week in P&E"

"She had Liz helping her! And we all know little Lizzie can be completely evil when she wants to"

"Too true"

"You know this is a _really_ amusing conversation, right Cam?" said Macey, a small smirk on her face.

"She has a point" said Bex and Anna at the same time.

Just then, Lauren kissed my cheek and said "Are you _really_ going to spend all the time watching the Roseville kids when we can spend it together"

She had a point "Don't worry, babe" I said, kissing her.

She smiled. "I love you"

"Love you too, princess"

* * *

**Cammie POV**

**~At the** **hotel~**

"Cameron, Macey, Elizabeth and Rebecca will be sharing with Emily, Valerie, Jocelyn and Lauren"

Crap! All of them, except Lauren, were my old best friends.

Lauren...well Lauren was really popular...scratch that. _Is_ really popular.

"In the room to the right of them is Zachary, Grant, Jonas and Jonathan sharing with Oscar, Joel, Brian and Kendall"

Oh well. At least the guys are in the room next to us. Sadly, so are Oscar, Joel and Brian, whom I hate, and they hate me back. Kendall...well he's neutral toward everyone except his friends.

When all the arrangements were done everyone walked back to their rooms, and I realized that Zach's hand was still holding mine. I didn't pull away though.

"Wanna FaceTime later?" he said, smirking.

"Sure, Zachy"

"Only you can get away with that without me murdering you" I felt nice when he said that.

"Nice to know"

"Right?" he said, and before leaving, he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I blushed crimson and he obviously noticed "See ya Cams" he said, winking and walking through his door

"See ya Zach"

* * *

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN! " was what I heard when I walked through our door.

I sighed and collapsed on one of four twin beds in the huge room. There were two full size beds that two people shared, so there were enough for everyone.

"What now, Mace?" I said, sighing. Of course they were going to grill me about it. Ever since I confessed I think Zach is hot, they thought I _liked_ him.

Which I didn't. At least, I hope I didn't. I didn't want a lot of drama in my life, considering, I WAS WITH MY OLD CLASSMATES THAT HATE ME!

Yep. You couldn't get much more drama than that.

"Spill" was all she said, when she came to join me on my bed, and crossed a leg over the other.

"Fine" I said, then whispered what happened in her ear.

"OH MY GOSH!" she yelled, causing her to get an annoyed look from Lauren, but Macey ignored her.

"What happened _now_, Mace?" said Bex, as she and Liz came to join Macey and I.

Macey gave a look to the Whitney Young girls and they turned away, rolling their eyes.

"Zach kissed her!" Macey whisper-yelled, quiet enough so the other girls wouldn't hear, but loud enough so Liz and Bex would hear.

"It was just on the cheek" I said, feeling myself turn crimson once again.

"So?!" said Macey, Liz and Bex at the same time.

"It was just a cheek kiss, guys. It meant _nothing_" I said, but of course, my friends had to disagree.

"Yes, it did, Cameron. He finally made a move!" pointed out Macey. Sadly, I couldn't disagree.

Just then my iPod vibrated, telling me I had gotten a FaceTime request from Zach. I answered and said "Hey, Zach"

"Hey Cam" he said, smirking.

"So have you guys unpacked yet?" I asked.

We had already. Well, Macey had. There were two walk-in closets in our room so we got one, and the Whitney Young girls got another one.

By then, the girls had left, giving me a wink, and they had walked into a closet, deciding what we would wear to dinner, which was in a restaurant at our hotel.

"Well I unpacked...the guys are too busy playing on Jonathan's Xbox. Apparently he brought his Xbox" he said.

"No surprise there" I said. Jonathan did like video games. A LOT. As in, during the weekend all he did was play video games.

He chuckled "Yeah. Did Bex bring her PS3?" he asked. Bex also likes to play video games. So does Grant. But Jonathan was easily the most video-game addicted kid in our group.

"Good question. Gimme a sec" I said, and turned to Bex who was still in the closet.

"BEX!" I called and Bex poked her head out, surrounded by her gorgeous brown curls.

"What's up Cam?" she asked.

"Did you bring your PS3?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" she said,

"Oh. Nothing."

"Ok...see ya Cams" she said and walked back in. Did I mention the closet also doubles as a dressing room? Well it does, which meant it was HUGE. Like 3/4 the size of your average bedroom.

I turned back to my iPod. Zach had an amused expression on his face. "So I take it Bex said yes?" he said,

"Yeah"

"Did she bring any Call of Duty games?" he asked.

"I dunno. Ask her at dinner" I said.

"Fine. You really are something, Gallagher Girl" he said, smiling a little.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Gallagher Girl" was what he called me sometimes, considering I lived on Gallagher Lane and he lived in the next street, Blackthorne Street.

Therefore I took to calling him Blackthorne Boy when he annoyed me.

"Same to you"

"CAMMIE! Come try on this dress!" called Macey.

"That's my cue. Gotta go. See you at dinner" I said.

"See ya at dinner" he said, and we ended our conversation.

I walked back to the closet so me and my friends could get ready.

I wore a white long-sleeved sweater, boots that ended a bit higher than my ankles, and gray skinny jeans. **(Outfits on my profile..all the way at the bottom)**

Lizzie, lucky Liz, wore black Converse, dark jeans (That were NOT skinny...lucky girl) a long yellow tunic with a black tank top underneath and a sleeveless vest that ended by her midriff.

Bex wore cropped white denim skinny jeans with silverish over-the-shoulder top with a gray tank top underneath, and gray pumps that looked awesome one her.

And Supermodel Macey wore a black dress that wasn't exactly mini, but not exactly long either, and graphic heels, but what completed her outfit was her black pocketbook purse that looked awesome on her.

I must say we all looked pretty.

When we walked out, I looked at my old friends, and Lauren.

We hadn't even said a 'Hello' to each other.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked.

Emily nodded. She was kind of like me. She would probably kill you if you made her wear a dress. Yet there she was, wearing incredibly small denim mini shorts.

Emily, Lauren, Jocelyn and Valerie linked arms and walked out of the room. _They moved on,_ is what I thought when they walked out.

My friends saw the tears threatening to spill from my eyes, so at the same time they all hugged me.

"_They moved on"_ was what I whispered and my friends heard.

They all hugged me again, and as we walked out of the room, I realized, _So did I_.

**A/N The part at the end was hard to write because I didn't know how to make it work. I finished this entire chapters in less than and hour, but it took FOREVER to find their outfits...so that was the secnd main challenge **

**Shout out's again to my awesome reviewers/supporters!**

**~Alex**


	6. Lauren's Jealousy

**A/N And the moment many of you have been waiting for :) Hehe something big happens in this chapter...**

**Second I want to thank the reviewers. Again shout out/dedication of chapter for you guys! You guys make my day!**

**Gg01**

**Fangirl4eva**

**Justgowiththeflow**

**Roselovemedana**

**~Alex**

Cammie POV (That's pretty much the POV I feel I'm best at...)

After our hug we walked to the restaurant, which was on the floor above us.

When Zach saw me he smirked and said "What's with the outfit, Gallagher Girl?"

I smiled, but rolled my eyes. "The girls" I said

"No kidding"

"Yeah"

Our group (Anna, Grant, Jonas, Jonathan, Zach, Bex, Liz, Macey and me) sat at one table that seated ten, and we had one empty chair until Amy came.

I looked at the menu, which was offering steak, spaghetti with meatballs, and amony other things. I ended up ordering the spaghetti with garlic bread on the side, and for dessert...ICE CREAM (duh).

When our food arrived Macey said "Hey guys, guess what? Madame Dabney and Ms. Cannon said that since they have a teen lounge we can go there after dinner..in fact we can go anywhere in the hotel, as long as we're back in our dorms by eleven o'clock"

"Cool" said a few people in our table.

"You wanna go?" asked Zach.

I shrugged. I didn't have any other plans "Sure"

"Are you sure you can dance in those boots"

"Apart from making me wear them, the girls also taught me how to dance in them. Three months ago"

"Oh"

I laughed "Yeah"

I saw a table full of the snobby people at Whitney, now including my ex-best friends. Hopefully they hadn't told Lauren all of my secrets. Like who I use to crush on.

Which wasn't exactly anyone...but still...Lauren was bound to ask for anything, even lies.

They were laughing and talking, and I think I knew who the gossip was about.

"Hey" Zach whispered in my ear. "You okay?"

I nodded slowly, my eyes still trained on them. I saw Cynthia look up and smirk at me.

Obviously. They just want to make my life hell. That's pretty much their only hobby.

Some part of me _knows, _just _knows_ that they're either going to threaten me or make sure my reputation at Roseville was forever ruined,

It was quite obvious by the way some Whitney girls looked at Zach, that he wasn't just hot inside the walls of Roseville High.

Therefore, they'd probably threaten me to stay away from him.

Why? He's one of my best friends. Why should I listen to them?

I internally sighed. WHY does my life have to be so darn _complicated_.

As dinner progressed, with Grant and Jonathan trying to out-joke each other, Grant won.

No offense, but Jonathan may be incredible at video games, but no one makes up crack up like Grant

"Hey Grant" I said. "Have you ever seen a picture of Justin Bieber?"

"Yeah, but I wish I hadn't!" he said, causing everyone to crack up

Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate. It was a text from Macey. "_Grant's psycho :P"_

I quickly texted back "_You barely noticed?"_

Macey answered a second later "_Trust me, Cam, I've known forever :_("_

I laughed and Bex gave me a look that said "_Spill"_ (She was on one side of me. Zach was on my other side, and Macey was across the table.)

I showed her the text and she laughed, too, which caused Grant to give us a look.

"Ahhhh...Very vell, ze girls have experienced hormonal changes, no?" in a very bad Transylvania vampire accent (If they even have an accent)

"Shut up, Grant" said Bex.

"Don't think you should be talking about hormonal changes at dinner..." said Jonas, and we laughed, cause...well, Jonas doesn't like disgusting, perverted stuff like Grant does. He will turn beet red if anyone talks about kissing.

Don't think I should be talking, though. I haven't even _had_ my first kiss. And I'm sixteen.

We finished up our chatter and then walked out so we could go to the teen club on the basement level.

* * *

First, I spent time with the girls, and we sat together and chatted on the little tables they had there, while the guys went to the soda bar. Yeah, instead of alcohol, there was soda...since you know..we're minors and all that.

After about half an hour, a bunch of Whitney kids came, including Lauren.

They sat together and, as usual started gossiping. Probably about _me_.

They kept on throwing dirty glances at me, and smirks.

Then all of a sudden, Lauren walked up to Zach, and leaned against the counter casually as she started talking to him.

I felt a flash of rage.

Lauren always wanted EVERYTHING, and usually she got her way.

She had a boyfriend, yet there she was, talking to one of my best friends, most likely in a flirty tone.

I don't know why I felt angry. He was just one of my best friends, for heaven's sake.

Unless, Macey was right and I did like him.

But I would know, wouldn't I?

I didn't like him!

But then again, why did my heartbeat suddenly get a little faster every time he held me hand?

Why did I feel like dying when he kissed my cheek?

I don't need _more_ drama in my life, considering this nightmare field trip is probably going to kill me.

My old school enemies were here, trying to ruin my life.

My nemesis most likely had a crush on one of my best friends, probably cause he's hot.

After about a minute, I saw Lauren walk away from Zach, an angry look on her face.

She saw me glancing at her, and she gave me a glare that could burn a hole through me, then stalked off to her friends, my old best friends, who, after I presume Lauren told the story, threw glares my way.

My old best friends. The girls I had trusted with my life were glaring at me.

And under the command of my enemy.

Just when I thought I'd bolt for the door, I saw Zach had come up behind me.

"You wanna go sit down somewhere?" he asked.

I nodded, and he took my hand and we walked to a little bench outside, where there was no one.

"Zach, what did Lauren tell you?" I asked.

"She said if I wanted to dance with her, and I said no. First, she has a boyfriend, second of all, I like another girl" he said.

While he said all this, I saw we were getting closer and closer, until our faces were just half an inch apart.

I felt my heart beat speed up incredibly fast, and then, his lips found mine.

It was slow and sweet, how I always imagined my first kiss to be, and his lips were soft.

When we broke apart I heard a voice say "Well, well, looks like you just had the time of your life"

Lauren.

**A/N This chapter was incredibly hard to write! I wanted them to get interrupted by Lauren just when they were about to kiss, but then I'm like, nah, that'd be too evil, so instead I made Lauren see it, and now Lauren is pissed at Cammie...hehe tomorrow's the next update ;)**

**~Alex**


	7. Confessions and Cat Fights

**A/N Here it is chapter 7! Ahh most of you think Lauren is evil...which was my goal! Yay...right now she's REALLY mad at Cammie since Lauren likes Zach...oh no, love triangle!**

**Oh well, shout-out's to all my wonderful reviewers:**

**Fangirl4eva**

**XxCandyGirlxX**

**Gg01**

**Justgowiththeflow**

**Nicole Goode**

**NYCdream**

**ZachCammieAwesome**

**Ally (Guest)**

**Guest**

**Juliette-Tiggy**

**Roselovemedana**

**Enjoy!~Alex P.S. **

**Cammie POV**

Lauren.

Lauren was there, and she had just seen me kissing the boy which I guess she likes.

"I need to talk to you" she said, forcefully grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Zach.

I saw Zach trying to stop her, but she just punched him and towed me away while I tried to kick her.

"Let me give you one quick piece of advice" she said, in a very dangerous tone

"Stay away from him. He doesn't like you. I bet you he just wants to mess with your head. Why would he like _you?_ You're too plain, too annoying, too everything that a guy doesn't want in a girl" she continued, laughing a mocking laugh.

"Why should I listen to you?" I said, feeling my fury rise.

"Because if you don't, the girls and I will make your life hell" she said simply, and I couldn't help but laugh

"Please, you see, my friends at Roseville are _real_ friends, like I thought Emily, Jocelyn and Valerie to be. But I guess they were just being friends because of you right?" I said, feeling even angrier.

"Yup" she said in a victorious tone, and before I could stop myself, my fist flew into her face, wanting to destroy her pretty little face.

"WHAT. THE. HELL!" she yelled at me.

"That's what I've wanted to do since I met you. You, Lauren, are an awful person. You have a boyfriend, and if you like Zach, then you're technically cheating on him! So trust me, unless you want me to tell Oscar that you're crushing on another boy, and trying to get him to kiss you, leave me and Zach ALONE!" I yelled as loudly as possible.

"You wouldn't, Cameron" she said, the maliciousness back in her voice

"I would Lauren. It's about time someone showed you not everything is about YOU!" I practically screamed.

Her brown eyes got wide with fear "You better not tell him, Cameron. Or you'll regret it. Trust me, you will" she said slowly, trying to regain her authority over me. No way was that happening.

I laughed "And what will you do? Tell all my friends I sleep with random guys. They know better than anyone I'm someone who will stick to one boy! Unlike you. Do you also want me to tell Oscar what you and Brian were doing at his party five months ago?" I said.

She had been kissing him the entire time when she wasn't with Oscar. Her eyes went even wider. "You better not, Cameron"

"You have it coming, Lauren. Now don't you DARE threaten me or my friends or Zach, or tell me who I can and can't hang out with. You and your snotty little friends controlled me the entire time I was at Whitney. Well, that's not happening anymore! I'm at Roseville, and I learned who my _real_ friends are!" I shouted, then paused for breath.

"There is a difference between evil people who pretend to be you're real friends and real friends themselves!" I screamed.

"You know what, Cameron, shut up. You just annoy people. Like I said, he just wants to mess with your head. It's quite obvious he and I would make a much cuter couple than _you_, of all people, and him. He's too hot for you. Now, you better not tell Oscar about me and Brian!" she snapped

"I will. You try to control my life by telling me who I can and can't kiss! Well it's about time your boyfriend knew what you do when you're not with him!" I yelled one last time, then turned on my heel and walked away.

* * *

I was walking back to my friends' table when I realized Zach was still outside, so I went back outside. Zach was sitting on the bench, squinting, as if trying to find me.

I collapsed on the bench next to him and sighed. He tilted my head up and said "So what did you and Lauren talk about?"

I sighed again "She started telling me to stay away from you and I said 'Why should I?' and she said she was going to make my life miserable, but then I told her that I'd tell her she's cheating on her boyfriend with like four other guys" I said.

"She also said I'm too plain for you" I said, that part in a whisper as I looked down.

When I said that, Zach tilted my head up again, but this time, his lips met mine for the second time that night. "That's what _she_ thinks. But I like _you, _Gallagher Girl. You're the kind of person who has a personality as beautiful as you're looks. You don't need makeup to look pretty. She may think she's 'hot' but that's nothing compared to you. You're beautiful" he finished, and I turned red.

I never dreamed he would say that. I never dreamed that _he_ might have a crush on me, like I maybe, just maybe, had a crush on him.

So I said "Thanks, Blackthorne Boy", with a huge smile on my face

He leaned down to kiss me once more and mumbled "Welcome, Gallagher Girl"

**A/N This chapter didn't feel long enough to me...oh well :D Hope you liked their argument...Team Zammie all the way..cause let's face it Zauren is NOT a good couple name. Neither is Lach (heeehee). But Zammie is just adorable! Heehee..he confessed he likes her! (sort of!) Next update is tomorrow! I feel like I can update a lot more during the summer since I have nothing to do but read and use my iPod and go to the park...a one-shot will be up later today!**

**Okay in your review put "Swifties" if you like Taylor Swift or "Directioners" if you like One Direction. I like both but I'm more of a Swifite!**

**~Alex**


	8. Beware the Couples!

**A/N OMG! I'm sooo sorry it's later than I usually post it, but my mom said we weren't allowed to use ANY electronic devices fir tiday because we're being "Lazy" and we should do something other than use electronics, she then proceeded to take away my Kindle and iPod, and put a password on the computer for the day...and that's my sad story...**

**Second, I can't BELIEVE how many reviews there are...44..in the first three chapters I only had like 12 reviews...4 chapter later..44..like WOW... so I want to thank all my reviewers out there, and as always this chapter is dedicated to you guys, but this time, my thanks it times two! Shout-outs to:**

**NicoleGoode**

**Guest**

**Fangirl4eva**

**GallagherGirls12BYE1DTS**

**ThreeFlyingBirds (Guest): No actually, I like reading people's stories..Call me crazy, but yes!**

**Justgowiththeflow**

**DancingQueen555**

**XxCandyGirlxX**

**Guest**

**Zammiealltheway**

**~Alex**

**Disclaimer: Since I ALWAYS forget, hopefully this will make up for all the chapters to come. I. Am. Not. Ally. Carter (Though I REALLY wish I was)**

**Bex POV**

The girls and I were just sitting around talking, when I noticed someone-well, two people actually- walking toward us, holding hands.

I smiled, knowing it was Cam and Zach. No matter what she says, that girl is head over heels for him, and Grant told me he's had a crush on her as well, for some time now.

Judging by the fact they were both smiling like idiots, they had probably become a couple or at least made out.

They walked toward us and sat down in two different chairs, but still sat next to each other.

Macey shot me a look that said "_We'll get her to spill later_"

Later. I certainly didn't want to interrupt their moment.

Cammie had told us she hadn't had her first kiss yet. Macey and I already had. Lizzie hadn't however, but we all knew she liked Jonas.

"So, guys, what happened while we where gone?" asked Cammie, jerking me back to reality.

"The usual" I said, shrugging. "Grant and I danced, Lizzie and Jonas stared at each other for a looong time then turned bright red. Macey danced with Jonathan, Nick, you know. Didn't know Nick had a sweet side to him. Jonathan's corny, yes, but he's sweet when he wants to be"

Macey gave Cammie a mysterious look and said "Soooo, anything happen between you two worth mentioning?"

Cammie turned a bright red, like the shade of the fruit punch red, and Zach just smirked. Typical.

"Ehh, we'll get you to spill later, you know" I said, and Macey and I stood up, leaving the two of them alone.

I turned around for a split second to see Zach kissing Cammie. Wow, didn't know he was the kiss-a-girl-you-like-as-soon-as-her-friends-turn-t heir-backs kind of guy. I poked Macey.

"What?" she said. I jerked my head toward Zach and Cammie, who were still kissing. I didn't need to see _more_ PDA, but Cammie saw quite enough of it when Grant and I were around each other.

"Our little girl's all grown up!" said Macey, smiling.

"Yep" I said, and we separated to either go dance or get soda.

* * *

Cammie POV

As soon as Bex and Macey's backs were turned, I felt Zach kiss me again.

"You know you really got to stop that" I said. Crazy thing is, I didn't want him to stop. Sort of. I don't know. Why are my feelings all mixed up!?

"Nah" he said, smiling. Scratch that-smirking.

Suddenly he became serious again "Hey, Gallagher Girl?"

My face was buried in his chest so when I said "Yeah" it came out muffled

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he blurted.

I felt shocked. First guy to give me my first kiss, ask me to be his girlfriend, and only guy that I trust with pretty much every secret I have.

"You don't have to say yes tonight" he rushed to add.

I smiled and shook my head "Well, I will say yes tonight" I said.

He smiled, a real genuine smile, which I thought was a miracle, then leaned down to kiss me _again._

"Wow" I said. "We make out to much"

"Well I don't plan on stopping. Hey, Cam?"

"Yeah?"

"Who was the lucky guy who gave you your first?"

I blushed and looked down "I know you won't believe me...but you were my first"

He smiled against my hair. "Well them, I'm a very lucky guy"

"Just wait until you hear me when I throw a tantrum. The girls got used to it"

"I'll make sure to bring earplugs"

"You suck"

"I know, honey"

"No really, you suck"

"You're mean"

"You sound like Grant"

"Do not compare to that pervert"

"Just did"

"Oh, you will regret that, Cameron"

It was the exact same words Lauren had said to me just half an hour before, yet it sounded so _different_ coming from him. He was playful, yet sensitive. Cocky, yet sweet when he wanted to be.

He noticed me not speaking and said "What's wrong?"

I smiled "Nothing"

"You're lying"

"How can you tell?

"I just can. Now what's wrong"

I sighed "I was just thinking that when you said I would regret comparing you to Grant, I remembered Lauren told me the exact same thing when we were arguing. But from you it sounds so different"

"Cause you know I don't want to hurt you. I'd hate myself if I did." he said gently.

"Plus, Bex, Macey and Grant would murder you" I said, laughing.

He shivered "They're scary"

"It's okay, sweetie. They won't hurt you as long as I'm with you" I said, kissing his cheek.

"You're awesome"

"I know"

"You're supposed to say 'You too'"

"Don't tell me what to do"

"Oh I will"

"I won't listen"

"I'll make you"

He then proceeded to kiss my forehead, cheeks, and then my lips. Then he kissed my neck.

I felt a small bite on my neck

"Zach!"

"That's the name."

"You gave me a hickey!"

"I know"

"Madame Dabney is going to KILL me!"

"Macey has concealer"

"Oh yeah..."

We laughed, and after a while, we had to go back to our suites.

"Night, princess" he said, kissing my forehead.

"Night, Zachy" I said, as I went to my room to find the girls looking at me expectantly.

I also saw Lauren giving me dirty glares.

So I told them the story, of course.

**A/N Very late yes, but I did it! Updated today, I mean! I stole my Kindle back(Being the Gallagher Girl I am) and updated *victory dance* Oh gosh those two do WAY to much PDA..Oh well..can't stop young love.**

**~Alex**


	9. Meet On The Beach

**A/N Mwahaha! I am back. Okay first, if Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez were on a sinking boat, who would you save? Random, but yes. It was IMPOSSIBLE to decide, but finally I said...I will save EVERYONE! Mwahahaha! Second, I don't know ANYONE that has my birthday. My birthday is August 25, so if that's your birthday PLEASE leave it in a review so I know I have a birthday twin.**

**Shout-outs to:**

**GallagherGirls13BYE1DTS**

**Guest**

**Fangirl4eva**

**howtobecrazzy101**

**Guest**

**Guest **

**ThreeFlyingBirds(Guest)**

**Guest**

**XxCandyGirlxX**

**~Alex**

**Cammie POV**

"OMG! Cammie!" is what I heard when I walked into our suite that we shared with the devil herself-Lauren.

"What is it, Mace?" I said, honestly tired.

"What is that on your neck?!" she whisper-yelled so the devils wouldn't hear.

My hand automatically reached up to touch the hickey Zach had given me, since I temporarily forgot I had it.

"Zach gave me a hickey! Do you have any concealer?" I whispered.

She smirked but nodded and applied concealer in our dressing room so _they _wouldn't see.

"Soooo, Cam, are you gonna give us the details?" said Bex, as she and Liz plopped down on the queen size bed that Liz and I would share, since we were the smallest.

I blushed and said "Well, after Zach and I left, we were talking and well...he kissed me-" I started, but I was cut off by Bex and Macey who both squealed "You're first kiss!"

"Anyways, he kissed me, and apparently the devil herself saw, and she dragged me away and we had a huge argument and I threatened to tell her boyfriend she's cheating on him if she didn't stop telling me who I can and can't hang out with-" I said, but once again I was cut off, this time by Bex only.

"Or kiss!" she said, smiling.

"And so after I left her, I went back with Zach and we started talking again...and he told me that although Lauren said I'm too plain for him, he called be beautiful" I said, feeling myself blush.

"Awww" said all my friends, smiling.

"And so...er...you probably guessed what happened after that, and then we went back to you guys, and then you guys left and he.."

"Kissed you! We saw that, by the way" said Macey.

I blushed even redder than before.

My friends must have been satisfied because Bex said "That was interesting, I bet. Anyway, we should go to bed cause we gotta get up early to do make-overs!"

I heard Lizzie groan the tiniest bit. I smiled at her "Don't worry Lizzie. They always go easy on you. I am a completely different story, though" I said, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was fast asleep.

* * *

"CAMMIE! Wake up!" said Macey.

"Five more minutes!"I murmured, covering my head with my pillow. Let's just say I am _not _a morning person.

"NOW! Up! Or I won't cover your hickey!" threatened Macey, and I knew she was serious.

I bolted up "Okay, okay, I'm awake!" I said.

"Good girl. Now get dressed" said Macey. I sighed and slipped on my clothes, which consisted of blue jean shorts, not too small, but not long enough for my comfort either., black flats with diamond studs, and a blue tank top underneath a jean jacket that ended just below my...um...midriff. **(It takes forever to find an outfit and for ALL of them will take eternity, so it's not on my profile)**

The girls and I walked to breakfast, chatting amiably.

When we got to the doors at the restaurant, the guys were barely getting there, too, having gone to the pool earlier in the morning (shocker, I know).

"Hey, Gallagher Girl" said Zach, kissing my cheek. The guys were greeting their girls, too I saw Jonas and Liz madly blushing while talking to each other.

Zach saw me looking at them and whispered in my ear "To bad they don't get together yet, right?"

"Yeah, they'd be adorable together" I agreed.

He smirked and took my hand as our crazy group walked to a table that seated eight.

I saw Nick looking over at Macey, and I flash-backed to when Macey had told me she had a crush on Nick. Yet there she was, ignoring Nick completely, and talking amiably with Jonathan. (**A/N Review if you want Macey/Nick or Macey/Jonathan. Nick= football player, cares about reputation, sort of a player, yet handsome. Jonathan=sweet when he wants to be, corny, not-so-popular, likes video games, cares a lot for people)**

"So, what do you want to get?" asked Zach as we looked over the breakfast menu.

"Hmm, I'm trying to decide between chocolate chip pancakes with milk or scrambled eggs with sausage" I said.

"I'm getting eggs. I'd get pancakes if there were blueberry. Sadly they aren't blueberry" said Zach.

"I'll go with pancakes. I just LOVE chocolate chip pancakes" I said, and Zach laughed

"You and your appetite" mused Zach.

"You suck"

"I know, sweetie. That's why I gave you a hickey. By the way, why is it covered?" he pouted. "I want everyone to know you're off-limits"

"Well then, I'll show the hickey, and Madame Dabney will bust your girlfriend and send her back home on the second day" I said.

He fake-gasped "That's terrible! Then I'd be alone" he said

"Right? Now I gotta keep the hickey covered" I said, stealing his smirk for a moment

Just then our food arrived and I dug into the pancakes. Boy, were they good.

"You know," I said to Zach. "I honestly think I should date a pancake. Then when I eat it, I can say I'm a widow, and move on to the next pancake"

He mocked hurt "What? And you won't date me?" he said, then gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hmm, maybe"

"Deal"

"I said maybe"

"I know"

* * *

Since it was a Saturday, we didn't have to have classes, so Zach and I decided to head to the little lake they had by the resort.

"Ooh, the sand's hot!" I said, as I stepped on the sand with my bare feet, I had left my sandals by the table where we had left our stuff.

I ran back to get my sandals, and walked to one of the chairs they had by the waves.

I had my red bikini (which Macey had instructed me to wear) and the slots in the chair felt really hot.

So after a while, we decided to go to the water. Zach tried to push me in, and I did fall in but I pretended to drown

"Cammie! I swear don't play those tricks on me!" said Zach as he helped me up in the water.

"Then don't push your girlfriend in the water" I teased.

His eyes bore into mine as he said "I'm serious, you had me worried", then kissed me gently.

It struck me he was really worried "Sorry" I murmured.

He smiled a little "You're forgiven. Just, seriously, don't play that trick on me. Deal?" he asked.

"Deal" I said, smiling as Zach leaned in for another kiss.

**A/N ZAMMIE! MWAHAHA! Anyways, you guys are so RUDE! You ask me to update when I could have been being tortured by the Circle on information on my readers! You're EVIL! Oh wells...anyways, if you're birthday is August 25, LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**I'm done :)**

**~Alex**


	10. Settling the Differences

**A/N Okay, based on everyone's opinions, here are the results of my question about Macey's pairing**

**Jonathan: 2 votes**

**Nick: 4 votes... So Nick it is! But I will have Jonathan trying to make a move...**

**Shout out-s to:**

**GallagherGirls13BYE1DTS: I'll try to work that into the story...hehehe...but could I you know...add a little twist?**

**howtobecrazzy101**

**Isabella1452**

**zammie848792**

**Child of Clover**

**sugar-spice00**

**XxCandyGirlxX: I wanted Macey/Jonathan too, but I will get some Jacey in before I put Nick and Macey together...hehe..**

**fangirl4eva**

**my-nose-is-in-a-book**

**roselovemedana**

**Justgowiththeflow**

**P.S So sorry I didn't update yesterday...I found out my parents were Rachel and Matthew Morgan! I was in shock...So two chapters today!**

**~Alex**

**Macey POV**

"Hey, Mace?" said Jonathan as we walked back to the suites. Cam and Zach had gone down to the beach, Bex and Grant were down at the indoor pool, and Liz and Jonas were...I think they were at the hotel's book store.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go down to the shops on the first floor?" he asked.

"Sure" I said. It was nice of him to ask me if I wanted to go shopping, and although IU was pretty sure he was going to check out video games, at least he asked me if I wanted to go.

We walked down the stairs, arguing about which soccer team was best

When we finally got to the store, first we checked out souvenirs for Springfield. Jonathan got a cap, and I got a T-Shirt.

Then we headed to the video games. Jonathan showed me some games that he thought I might like, and I loved them. So we left the store, chatting amiably and laughing as we headed to our suites.

Even though it was really fun hanging out with Jonathan, something in the back of my mind kept reminding me I liked Nick, even though sometimes he acts like a jerk.

Jonathan and I parted ways, him going back to his room to play on his Xbox, and me to look for Nick.

I found him in his suite, which was a bit farther away from mine.

"Hey Nick" I said, keeping my voice calm.

"Hey, Mace. You wanna go down to the pool" he asked, looking into my eyes,

"Maybe later. I have to talk to you" I said, sitting on the bed across from him.

"About what?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and said "I know you want to go out with me, but how am I supposed to go out with you, if you act like a jerk toward all my friends?"

He stood up and sat down next to me, and cupped my face in his hands. "Look, I know I act like a jerk, but that's because I think you don't like me. It sounds stupid, I know, but I've liked you forever"

"So have I, but if you actually showed who you _really_ are, then I'd like you more" I said.

"I don't know. Since I know you and Jonathan are friends, and you like hanging out with him, I thought you might like him. So I tried to make you jealous" he said.

"Jonathan and I are just friends. He's cool and we like some of the same stuff, but I'll never like him more than a friend. I thought you knew" I said, looking straight into his eyes.

"Oh. Then I shouldn't have made you feel bad. Now I feel like a huge jerk" he said, looking down at the floor.

"You're forgiven" I said. And I meant it. That's the way life works sometimes.

When he smiled at me, I felt my heart skip twenty beats as he tilted his head and his lips met mine.

"You're awesome" he said, looking straight into my eyes.

"Thanks" I said, smiling at him.

"Any day, Mace. Any day" he said, as once more, he leaned down to kiss me.

* * *

**Liz POV**

Jonas and I were wandering around the bookstore, looking at all the interesting books.

Jonas was looking at books about plate tectonics, so he had his back to me.

I looked at him, and sighed. _If only he knew_, I thought.

My friends were right. I did like Jonas, but I didn't know how to tell him I did.

What if he didn't like me back? That would kill me, and I knew I'd never willingly tell someone I liked them ever again.

I guess he heard me sigh because he turned around "What happened, Lizzie?" he asked.

I shook my head "Nothing. I'm just a bit tired since we woke up really early today" I lied. Then I realized, it wasn't exactly a lie. I was pretty tired.

He gave me a knowing smile "You want to go upstairs, then?" he asked

I nodded, slowly "Sure"

We paid for our books, then walked back upstairs, and the two of us sat down on the queen size bed Cammie and I shared in our suite.

We sat in silence for a while, before Jonas blurted "Hey, Liz?"

"Yes?"

"I like you" he said.

I froze. And I felt my heart stop, although if that were true, I'd almost be dead. In fact, I wonder if I am dead. Must research that further.

"I-I" I stuttered, feeling at loss for words.

"It's okay if you don't like me back" he rushed to add. "But I just wanted to let you know"

"I...I" I said again, feeling like an idiot.

I was blushing crimson as I said "I do like you back Jonas"

He positively beamed "Really, Liz?"

"Yes"

"Well, then, ummm..I'll understand if you don't want to say yes today...but Liz, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" I said, and as soon as the words slipped out of my mouth, I knew they were true.

I closed my eyes, trying to process everything that had just happened. Then I felt something on my lips. I opened my eyes, and I saw it was Jonas's lips.

He pulled away. I was even more shocked.

My first kiss. Wow.

**A/N Okay, sorry for no Zammie this chapter, but later today, next chapter will have Zammie! Just wanted to settle all the couples into official couples...Hehe. Anyways, congrats to Kate Middleton and Prince William for their baby boy. Happy birthday to Selena Gomez for her 21st birthday...Love from one Mexican-American to another. Also, apparently the Royal Baby weighs 8 lb 6 oz at birth, which is what I eighed at birth! Ahh, special day for me...Also, 15 years of my parents being married. Wow. Time flies :)**

**Love~Alex**


	11. AN I'm SOOO SORRY!

**A/N OMG! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated. Okay on Monday after I posted I had to go to Home Depot for like FOUR HOURS to help my parents pick out this stuff since we're remodeling our kitchen (bleck) and I had to go to overnight camp. I'm really, really sorry, but this is just an author's note to tell you guys that I'm going to be off until Saturday, which I hope you can live to, considering I've left stories for even longer. I just have REALLY bad writers block, and I can barely walk since I twisted my ankle and staying up all night at overnight camp isn't exactly my best recommendation. Anyways, if you guys have any suggestions, leave them in a review! Please!**

**Oh, and to the Guest who is my birthday twin: YAY YAY YAY! BIRTHDAY TWIN!**

**~Alex**

**P.S. LEAVE SUGGESTIONS IN A REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRIES ON TOP!**


	12. Break Up!

**A/N AHH! Stupid fanfiction! I uploaded the chapter on Saturday and apparently it didn't upload...AHHH anyway...Me and my friend Operative CG16 made a joint account called . .Cookie We don't have any stories yet...but anyway...yeah *awkward glance* This chapter is when Cammie tells Oscar Lauren is cheating on him...with a little twist of course**

**Shout-outs to:**

**GallagherGirls13BYE1DTS~YAY! Lizzie and Jonas are awesome!**

**Fangirl4eva~Nacey and Jiz all the way! Lizzie finally had her first kiss!**

**XxCandyGirlxX~ I wish I was a royal baby...Anyway, it's middle name is the guy version of my name! I just love doing fluff (even though it's not my strong point)**

**Guest~ Nacey and Jiz are the cutest couples (Apart from Zammie of course!)**

**Guest- My ankle's a little better, thanks. Remember, reviews make me feel better! **

**~Alex**

Oscar POV

Lauren had gone to the pool with her friends, so I was just walking around, when Cammie comes up to me.

"What do you want?" I snapped. She didn't even look a little taken aback. In fact, she didn't even blink.

"Let me tell you something before you even_ think_ of snapping at me again" she started, taking a deep breath and looking straight at me.

"What?" I said, my tone (and feelings) bored. What could anything that _Cammie_ had to say be of any interest. Yeah, she might have a boyfriend, but that didn't change the fact she was annoying. I have no idea HOW she got a boyfriend, but back to reality.

She took another deep breath "Lauren is cheating on you. She's cheated with you on Brian, and as we speak, I saw her making out with Kendall when she told you she was 'going to the pool with friends' How can you believe her? How can you STAY with her, actually. She also wants to take my boyfriend. She's always gotten everything, right under your nose. Just to let you know, though" she said, shrugging.

I laughed. She's nuts, Lauren would never do that. Cammie just wanted attention, considering she had never been popular.

"You don't believe me?" she snapped, then took my arm and dragged me downstairs. "I'll show you" she said, sending a small glare my way.

"Let me go!" I said, pulling away, but it seemed we had already arrived. Cammie pointed across the hall, which was quite long.

Kendall and Lauren. Making out.

"WHAT THE HELL, LAUREN!" I yelled. Lauren turned around, and instantly put a large smile on her face

"Hey, Oscar, baby. What's up?" she said with fake happiness.

"We're over" I said, my voice flat.

Her smile faltered "Did Cammie tell you? That little asshole!" **(Yeah, I'm a seventh grader that curses)**

"As a matter of fact, yeah. How long have you been doing that?!" I snapped.

"For a year" she whispered, looking down at the floor.

I shook my head in disgust "You little slut. And to think I was in love with you. Thanks for telling me, Camer-" I said, turning around, but she was already gone.

* * *

**Cammie POV**

As soon as I pointed Oscar toward Lauren and Kendall, I turned around and ran. It wouldn't be good for me to be there when Lauren found out that I had carried out my threat.

Well, I warned her. Not my fault she'll never let herself act like a human, and not an egotistical little bi-

"Hey, Cam" said Bex, coming up to me. I smiled "Hey, Bex. What's new?"

"Um...not much. Why are you smiling so much? Were you and Zach making out somewhere again?" teased Bex, and her reward was seeing me turn a very nice shade of red.

"No. However, I did finally tell Oscar that Lauren is cheating on him" I said. Bex threw an arm around my shoulder "That's our girl!" she said in her normal accent.

I let a smile out "Anyway, did you and Grant do anything while I was gone?" I said, making sure to add a little hint of humor in my tone as to not get Bex _too_ embarrassed. Who am I kidding, it's hilarious when she gets embarrassed.

She turned a shade of red a little brighter than what I had turned "You know...the _usual_" she said, a tone of evil in her voice.

"You are sick" I said, closing my eyes

"You're the one who's thinking what we were doing. For all you know, the usual could be embarrassing poor Liz and Jonas" pointed out Bex.

"True. Speaking of Liz and Jonas, where are they?" I asked.

"You really want to know what happened with them?" said Bex, smiling a little.

"Is this a trick question?" I said. Bex had a knack of asking trick questions a lot.

"No. But really, Liz and Jonas became boyfriend and girlfriend" she said, letting a full grin spread to her caramel colored face.

"No way!" I squealed. It's quite obvious, ever since I came to Roseville, that Lizzie and Jonas have a major crush on each other.

"Yep. And Jonas gave Lizzie her first kiss!" exclaimed my best friend.

"Simply adorable" I said, putting a hand over my heart.

"You know, Cam, I know someone else who had their first kiss yesterday with a certain smirker" said Bex, letting an evil grin creep on her face.

"Who?" I said, playing along, although it was quite obvious that someone was yours truly.

"Oh, I don't know their names, but the girl has dirty blond hair and hazel eyes, and the guy has dark brown hair and green eyes" she said, smirking.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. I think their names are Cammie and Zach"

"Speaking of Zach, I have to go find him!" I said, turning on my heel and running away before Bex could humiliate me further.

"Use protection!" she called.

"Bex!"

* * *

"Hey, Zachy" I said when I reached him.

"Like I've said before, you are the only one allowed to call me that and not get brutally murdered" he said, smiling.

"An honor, Zachy" I said, bowing down a little, but then I paused "Wait. What about Liz?"

"Well I wouldn't murder Liz, because she's well..._Liz_, and besides Liz wouldn't do that" he replied.

"You never know. She's an evil little genius. Speaking of Liz and evil geniuses, Jonas and Liz are finally boyfriend and girlfriend!" I said.

"About time, but anyway, I have one, too, so he shouldn't brag much" he said, leaning down to kiss me.

I turned my face away at the last moment. "But I'm not your girlfriend, you shouldn't be kissing me" I said, an innocent tone in my voice.

This time he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. "Not so sure about that, Gallagher Girl"

**A/N And...cut! Well, minions I hoped you liked it! Ahh I can't wait to see Smurfs 2 on Wednesday! My dad is taking me! Follow me on Twitter! I'm AleAwesome301...And...Take Two!**

**~Alex**


	13. Back Together

**A/N And I'm back! Okay, I realize that our (Operative CG16 and me) pen name doesn't show here :P That . Once again. The name is: I. Spy. Smore. And. Cookie Just remove the spaces! Okay, Lauren and Oscar are O-V-E-R!**

**Chapter 13!**

**~Alex (Also known as Abby/Ale/CammieZachZammie**

Lauren POV

How could she! I thought it was an empty threat. I doubted she'd go through it, because she knows I could ruin her reputation in a hear beat.

And yet she had, and the boy I loved was right in front of me, breaking up with me. We had been together since the sixth grade, and now it was all over, all because of that stupid affair Brian and I had at his party. It's not like I wanted too, anyway.

"Look," said Oscar, flatly bringing me back to reality. "If you cheat on me like that, then there is no possible way to make this work out, understand, Lauren?"

I nodded silently. "But, please Oscar, you've got to hear me out," I took a deep breath, preparing to tell the true account of what happened at Brian's party five months ago. "At Brian's party, they...they laced my drink with marijuana to drug me...and I..." I let a tear roll down my cheek, because that had really happened, and let out a tiny choking sound "And...apparently B-brian put the marijuana in my drink...and he convinced me..t-to.." I didn't finish, not daring to look up into his eyes.

But that story was true. Brian did lace my drink with marijuana. While, I do admit I did go around kissing other guys, I never did _that_ with them. Only with Oscar. And Brian, but because he drugged me.

He looked straight into my eyes, brown into blue, to see if I was lying "You can ask Michael Rodriguez! He...he saw that happening...he was the one who _told_ Brian he should try that" I was full on sobbing then, and I felt remorse for everything I did.

Hurting Cammie like that. But I only did it to numb my own pain. The pain of being forced to do something against my own will. But I knew it was wrong, all I threatened her with the business of her boyfriend.

He must have believed me, which I was infinitely grateful for, because he came to my side "I'm so sorry, for that Lauren"

I took a deep breath, hoping that he would forgive me for doing that with Brian. "But," he started, jerking me back to reality, "that doesn't change the fact that you kissed other guys"

I looked up into his gorgeous brown eyes "I know, I...I'm so sorry, Oscar. I really would understand if you still want to break up with-", but I was cut off from Oscar's sharp "No"

"What?" I asked, confused. "So, does that mean you want to stay with me?"

"I guess I should tell you that I kissed other girls behind your back, too" he admitted, looking down at the floor.

My eyes went wide "Oh" was all I could, though

"I'm sorry Lauren"

"I'm sorry Oscar"

Then he leaned in to kiss me.

Trust me when I say it's a kiss that I will never forget. It was like a way of saying sorry to the one you love for letting someone play around with your heart.

** Love is not a test. Therefore, you shouldn't cheat on it**

** -Anonymous**

When we broke apart, we were both grinning like idiots.

"And now," he said, pausing for a moment, queuing me to say "And now what?"

"Now you have to go say sorry to Cammie for all that you did to her" he said, simply and easily. Which, let me tell you, was _not_ going to be easy

No matter how much I regretted doing that, it was much easier said than done.

**A/N And...CUT THE MUSIC, DJ! Sorry if it's a bit short, but I have approximately two minutes and forty-seven second before I go back to my reading fanfics schedule... Which begins at 11:00 p.m, where I live. By the time this gets posted, It'll be 11:47.**

**NOW GO CHECK OUT OUR STORY on our joint account I. Spy. Smore. And. Cookie (Like I said, REMOVE THE SPACES)**

**Dunno, if our story published, but let's hope *crosses fingers and squeezes eyes tightly* LAUREN AND OSCAR ARE BACK TOGETHER! And I have a major surprise some of you may like, and some of you will probably hate...just keep reading and reviewing, my fellow readers...**

**Sneak peak of the next three chapters for the 100th reviewer, if we manage it in this chapter or the next! SO REVIEW!**

**P.S. Put 'Cimorelli' in your review if you know who they are, and who's your favorite. I particularly love Katherine *gasp***

**~Alex**


	14. Zammie!

**A/N Thanks to my awesome reviewers! iCookies to you! Hmm..maybe I should invent that...You guys would totally help me, right? Anyway, remember, I aim for thirty chapters in this story, and I think I can actually keep my commitment this time! I do want a happy ending, but I will have to make some sacrifices... **

**Shout-outs to**

**Zachandhale~ Oh yeah Christina is incredible! I'd say she and Katherine are the funniest...And Dani also...I just love them all. MADE IN AMERICA! *sighs happily*I MET THEM WHEN THEY CAME TO CHICAGO IN THE MIDDLE OF JULY! Dani is totally really cool!**

**Fangirl4eva- Cimorelli is a band of six sisters whose last name is Cimorelli, hence the band name. There names are Christina, Katherine, Lisa, Dani, Amy and Lauren. They do INCREDIBLE covers! I suggest you listen to them...**

**XxCandyGirlxX~ Yeah, I kinda hated Lauren when she did that to Cam. But like Lauren explained...she was...er...raped...sort of...**

**my-nose-is-in-a-book~ You know that's my specialty! Don't worry, more will be revealed...In the end I plan to make them all friends...but it will take sacrifices...Oopsy daisy! Didn't mean to say that!**

**Remember, 100th reviewer gets a sneak peak to the next three chapters! And if 100th is a Guest, then the next reviewer after the Guest that is a member...**

**~Alex/Abby/Ale/Alexandra/1/2 of I. Spy. Smore. And. Cookie (remove the spaces)**

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Zach POV

"Come on, Gallagher Girl, admit it!" I said, cornering her in her suite, which was currently empty.

"No!" she replied, backing against the wall, her arms crossed against her stomach. And no, I wasn't trying to rape her. She wouldn't admit she was ticklish, so I had to tickle her to make her admit it.

"Fine. Then I guess we have to do this the hard way." I told her, then proceeded to pick her up bridal style, then throw her down onto the bed and start tickling her everywhere.

"Zach!" shrieked Cammie as she rolled around, trying to get out of my grip. Trying, being the key word.

"That's the name, sweetie," I said, stroking her dishwater blond hair. Cammie didn't say anything, just lay her head down on my lap, her eyes closed, and her hair splayed out all over me.

Trust me when I say I wouldn't trade this moment for the world.

"Hey, Zach," started Cammie. "Do you think Lauren is going to...you know...ruin my life because I told Oscar that she was cheating on him?"

"She won't ruin your life," I said, continuing to stroke her hair, but by then, my lips were an inch from her ear, "I'll make sure she doesn't, okay, Gallagher Girl?"

She smiled one of her beautiful smiles "Thanks, Zach."

"That's what I'm here for," I said, kissing her. It felt so strange to care about someone this much, considering in my childhood I was never really cared for. In fact, I was anything but loved and cared for.

My father would come home from the bar, drunk and hit me senseless. Then my mother would try to stop that, and he'd hit her even harder. My father threatened my mother that if she told the police, he would kill my mother and me.

And my mother obviously didn't want that to happen. But, eventually, the government found out. And my father thought my mother had ratted him out.

So he hurt her so bad, she was currently in an insane asylum. And he was sentenced to 40 years of jail. Right now, my aunt and uncle took care of me, and they did love me.

Ever since Aunt Kayla found out she and my Uncle Robert couldn't have kids, they treated me like their kid. But they knew, eventually, that if, and when, my mother was better, they would give me back to her.

Truth was, I didn't want to go back with my mother. There was a very slim chance she would _ever_ get out of the asylum. Ever. I was already sixteen, and I planned to living in my own apartment, or having a dorm in college. Cammie told me she wanted to study interior design. I had no idea _why_, but if that's what she wanted I wouldn't stop her.

I personally wanted to go to Brooklyn College **(I already wrote the first chapter of the sequel...And this plays a large part in it!)**. Personally, I had wanted to go to Harvard, but because of my father's crimes, they would think I'm like that. Which I'm not. So Brooklyn, which was like 'the poor man's Harvard' as they said, would be a much better option for me.

"Zach?" said a soft voice, jerking me back to reality.

"Yeah, sweetie?" I replied, and was pleased to see the light color that appeared on her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice soft, yet sounding concerned.

I smiled and stroked her hair. Cammie was the only person at this school that knew I had been abused in my childhood. She found out purely by accident one day when she walked into my room, asking for homework help, and caught me as I was about to put on my shirt.

She had seen my cuts and bruises, some that would never fade. When she saw them, I didn't yell at her to go away, or any of the other things I would have yelled had it been anyone else.

Instead I let her hug me and say she was sorry for that. And that was the best cure of all.

"I'm fine, Gallagher Girl," I told her, still stroking her soft hair.

"Good. We don't want little Zachy upset," she teased, and I leaned down, my face an inch away from hers and said in a seductive tone, "Yeah, because you wouldn't like the consequences. In fact, you'd _love_ them," I hinted, although I had no thought of doing that with her for quite a while.

My reward was seeing her blush crimson again, but then she smiled and sat up, "I know a way to make little Zachy feel better," she said, then proceeded to kiss me.

Well that was something new. Usually, I was the one who kissed her all the time. And I meant, _all the time_.

"Oh, that definitely made little Zachy feel better," I concluded, smirking.

"My intention."

"Good."

* * *

**Bex POV (Surprise!)**

"Dang, Grant if you keep that up, Madame Dabney will kill us," I said, groaning as he gave me a hickey. Yes, a _hickey._ As in, what Zach had given Cammie.

"You're starting to sound like Cammie," said Grant. "Zach told us when he gave her the hickey she freaked about Madame Dabney."

I groaned again. "I take that as a compliment. Cammie's awesome," I countered.

"Anyways, back to our other subject," he said, and started kissing me again.

"Why are you out to kill me?" I murmured, closing my eyes.

He gasped, but fake of course. "We wouldn't what my little British Bombshell dying, right? Then no one would kiss me!"

"Damn right you are. No one would kiss you," I said. Normally, I would have gotten a bit mad at him calling me his 'little' British Bombshell. Right now, though, I was perfectly comfortable where I was.

"I love you, Bex."

I froze. Did I imagine that? I imagined him saying he loved me!

"Bex?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you love me back?" he asked. Okay, so I didn't imagine it. _He said he loves me, he said he loves me, he said he loves me._

My heart was beating incredibly fast as I said "I love you too, Grant"

**A/N Cliffie! Anyways, scratch what I said about the one hundredth reviewer getting a sneak peek to the next three chapter. One hundredth reviewer gets the ENTIRE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL! So, review! Yes, I have the first chapter ready, but obviously I'm not publishing this until this story is done. Which will be in about ten or so chapters. Btw, if 100th reviewer is a GUEST, the next reviewer that is a MEMBER of Fan Fiction will get the sneak peak. So I suggest using your accounts! But if you have an account and just aren't logged in, tell me, and I'll send you the sneak peek through PM**

**~Alex**


	15. Brant & Jiz and Nacey!

**A/N WE REACHED 100 REVIEWS! I was jumping up and down! In only 14 chapters! Well, 13, because teh Authors Note didn't counton Chapter 11. OH. MY. GOD! Okay, I'll be sending the first chapter to the 100th reviewer:**

**darkfur663 ****8/9/13 . chapter 14**

Hi I love this story, I have been looking for an good AU fic for ages! Please update soon - Darkfur663

**Aww, thanks! Hehe, first chapter of the sequel should probably be in your inbox by the time this gets published. BUT...I am also giving out the entire first chapter to four other authors who have been with this story since the beginning, and encouraged me to continue it. So also expect the chapter in your inbox:**

Justgowiththeflow

XxCandyygirlxX

fangirl4eva

my-nose-is-in-a-book

**Thanks for being with me since the beginning! This time, shout-outs to everyone are next chapter (Will include the ones who reviewed for previous chapters!)! So read on, minions!**

**~One extremely happy girl...aka Alex**

Bex POV

"I love you too, Grant," I whispered. I knew the words were true. I always have. But I never imagined Grant would be the type of boy that said something as sweet as that to a girl.

His face broke out into a huge smile. "Really?"

I nodded, positive now. Still grinning, he placed a hand on my back and kissed me Hollywood style. It was the perfect kiss, and a part of me knew I would remember it forever.

When we pulled apart (It was quite a long kiss, mind you) he smiled at me, and said "So, do you want to go walk around?"

The way he said it, made it sound like the best thing to be doing in the entire world. I nodded, and he took my hand, his fingers laced with mine, as we walked down the corridors of the hotel, both grinning like idiots.

As we were walking outside, intending to go to the lake, we ran into Macey and Nick, who gave us a knowing look, smiled, and walked off.

Gosh, I didn't think it would be that obvious that Grant and I had confessed our craziness for each other. But then again...MACEY McHENRY IS A BOY EXPERT! Of course she knows all this!

As soon as we got to the beach, Grant picked me up bridal-style and he started for the water. I leaned up to kiss him, and then he gently put me down, so we could walk along the tiny boardwalk there was by our hotel.

"You think Mace could tell?" I asked him, looking up into those brown eyes that I had come to love.

"Well, she's _Macey _so I'm pretty sure she did. But that's besides the point," he said, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck as he kissed me.

We were sitting by the boardwalk, and my toes were just barely touching the surface of the clear blue water, and the blazing gold, red and purple sunset was stretching over the horizon, making it the most perfect scene ever.

His arm was around my waist, and both of us were looking at the setting sun, and even though it was nearing the end of a day, it was like our new beginning.

"Grant?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you say you love me again? I really like it when you say that."

"I, Grant Newman am totally in love with you, Bex Baxter, no matter what anyone says about us not being fit for each other. I'll say it once and I'll say it a million times; I love you."

Those were honestly the most beautiful I've ever heard, and I could hear the honesty and sincerity laced in his every word, so I knew they were true.

"I love you too, Grant. And nothing can change that," I said, smiling up at him.

* * *

**Liz POV**

"Hey, Lizzie the Lizard," said a voice in my doorway. I was in my suite, completely alone, reading about PhD level physics, because I had nothing else to do. It was a bit complicated, yes, but I still enjoyed studying that.

I smiled as I turned around and saw the black-haired boy at my doorway, leaning against it.

"Hi, Jonas," I said, and he walked up toward the queen-size bed Cammie and I shared; since we were the smallest/lightest Bex and Macey suggested it.

"Sure you can tackle that, Lizard?" he said, looking at my computer screen, where there was quite a bit complex practice problems.

"Never say never, Jonas," I replied. That was one of my favorite quotes. I heard it when Macey, Bex, Cammie and I watched Karate Kid at Bex's house one day.

"I never did."

"You implied it."

"That's besides the point. Anyway, you want to go walk around?" he asked, looking nervous for the first time since appearing in my bedroom.

"Sure."

"Thanks," he said, and took my hand, helping me up. Although I could get up by myself, it was still quite sweet of him.

I gently placed my favorite laptop on the bedside table on one side of the bed.

"So, where do you feel like going?" he asked me, as we walked around the seemingly empty corridors; most of the people were probably in the rooms making out.

"I don't really...know. Where do you want to go?" I replied honestly. I didn't plan on walking around, so I didn't really know where to go. Which was quite strange of me, to be honest. Usually I have an answer for everything. Macey would say it's the first time that I don't have an answer to a question (Which was kind of true, I guess)

But it was _Jonas._ Whom I really liked. Whom was now technically my boyfriend. Whom had given me my first kiss. Jonas, who made me feel like I wanted to spin around really, really fast and eat cotton candy until I couldn't eat any more (I still have no scientific answer to that feeling).

"I really don't know, either," he admitted to me, looking down at his feet, his hand still in mine.

I laughed. 'Everyone would say it's a miracle we don't have an answer to a question."

He smiled shyly. "I guess you're right."

While we had been talking, our feet had been walking. I realized now that we were at a little restaurant near our hotel. It had outdoor tables, and I recognized some people as couples from Whitney Young.

"You want to go in?" asked Jonas, gesturing to the little cafe.

"Sure!" I smiled, and he led me inside, to a little red booth , me facing the window outside, and him across from me. I could feel his leg against mine, and it was quite a new feeling to me.

The waitress came by, and we placed our orders. When the waitress came by again, we saw two people enter the cafe, and I instantly recognized them as Macey and Nick.

Macey saw me, gave me a look that said "Mind if we join you?". I nodded, and she and Nick came over, hand in hand. Jonas came over to sit by me, so Nick and Macey could sit together.

"Hey, Lizzie, Jonas!" said Macey, smiling this huge smile that was quite uncommon with her. I could tell (even though it wasn't scientifically proven yet) that she really, really liked Nick. And I wasn't exactly our boy expert.

"Hey, Mace. Hey Nick," we replied. It kind of ruined our little moment, but at least it was an excuse for Jonas and I to sit together. And now we got to spend time together. Nick, Macey, Jonas and I, I meant.

The waitress had placed Jonas and my orders' on our table, and was now taking Macey and Nick's orders, casting a surprised glance at Macey, whom, even though we were in Illinois and not Virginia, was still quite well-known. Considering her dad was running for vice-president and all.

Then when the waitress' eyes landed on Nick, she gave him a flirtatious look, but Nick ignored her.

The waitress left, scowling at Macey a little. I mean, she looked at least 20! We are 16 (Well, Nick is still 15), and Nick is way too young for her! Not that I could prove that, but still, opinions do count in research!

When she came back with Nick and Macey's orders, I could see a phone number written on Nick's receipt. Obviously the waitress's, whose name tag read "Michelle", phone number. Michelle walked away, but still kept Nick in her sight. Nick just crumpled up the receipt, and wrapped his arm around Macey's waist, and she grinned.

Jonas and I just looked at each other.

"Soooooo," started Macey, grabbing a french fry and twirling it. "Aynthing new with you two?"

I blushed, and I could tell Jonas was blushing a bit, too. This was going to be a long dinner.

**A/N Done! Had to end it because my Mom is about to kick me off the computer! Everyone wish a happy birthday to my co-writer Operative CG16 for her birthday! Love ya all!**

**~Alex**


	16. AN emergency

**A/N I'm sorry to get your hopes up thinking that this is a chapter. This is just an AN to tell you I won't be able to update this week. My uncle, whom I'm really close to, was in a really serious car accident August 14. He's in a very critical condition, has a collapsed lung, head injuries and is extremely serious. Since this is a family emergency I'm sorry I can't update this week**.

**Everyone please pray for my uncle, cause it would kill me if he doesn't make it out of this**

**Again, sorry**

**~Alex**


	17. Long Gone Mom

**A/N Oh, my goodness, you guys don't know HOW much it means to me that you guys prayed for my uncle. My aunt came over yesterday so we could baby-sit her daughter while she went back to Indiana, where my uncle is. I told her to tell my uncle about all the reviews you guys left for him, and she told me that they really helped him. So thanks to you guys :) Oh, and good news. My uncle's out of intensive care, he's still using an artificial oxygen, but they lowered down the levels to 2L which is much better, since his oxygen level was 4 before. **

**Lots of love, and thanks (side note: Shout out's will be extremely long, considering I haven't done it for like...three chapters...)**

**~Alex**

**Shout-outs to:**

**Justgowiththeflow~ I hope you NEVER have to go through that again. Like, one second everything's fine, the next one of the people you care about most is nearly dying. Thanks for supporting :)**

**mnash123~ Thanks :) I hope you've never gone through that, or never will have to. Again, thanks. You (and everyone else) is awesome.**

**TinyTot1999~ Now, I'm pretty sure you (and everyone else) has magical healing powers. Seriously. It's like reviews cured him. Thanks for praying for him :)**

**XxCandyygirlxX~ Family and writing. Honestly, I feel like every Gallagher Girl out there is family. We're our own sisterhood :) Thanks for supporting :) And him being out of intensive care is definitely a reason to update! (And break my previous authors' note statement)**

**booklover4life~ Thanks :) He's getting much better. Not completely healed yet, but he'll get there eventually :)**

**Operative CG16~ Hey, twin! Thanks a lot, you too, young lady! P.S. Tell Rachel aka Small Fry aka bluebunny I will still murder her just in case. Just. In. Case. Hope your first "Blackthorne Experience" went well. Don't turn into a murderess, though. And I thought you were dead? Macey murdered you, and Rachel and me just stood there laughing :)**

**GallagherGurl4eva~ Thanks! But I'm not the one who deserves praying O.O More like his three-year-old daughter and her mom (aka my godmother/aunt) **

**RheaShetty~ Thanks :) Honestly, you guys are miracle workers. Like, how many four-leaf-clovers have you guys collected? A lot, I'm sure.**

**zrexheartz~ Thanks :) So do I, for that matter. I really don't need to lose any more relatives. My two grandpa's died before I was born, and one of my grandma's died when my dad was like a year old, so even ****_he_**** didn't meet her. But, anyways, thanks. It really means a lot.**

**zammie848792~ He'll make it, thank goodness :) Did I mention how awesome you guys are? Like, seriously. Grammy Awards! Okay, completely off-topic...**

**NicoleGoode~ Oh my gosh! I hope you NEVER NEVER have to go through that ever again. Luckily, he started walking again, too. Only a few steps, but its progress! Thanks so much, but this story means a lot to me, and my aunt herself told me my uncle wanted me to continue it! So here I am :)**

**zammielover16~ Promise accepted :) Thanks for being awesome! And you guys, seriously. Are. Miracle. Workers. Like Spy Wizards!**

**Guest~ Thanks, so much! May the forces of good be with you all! And the force of Peanut M&M's. **

**Irish horse lover~ Awww, thanks! You guys are the reason I'm still writing! **

**fangirl4eva~ My total pleasure! Just don't show it to anyone. Or I'll send Macey onto you. All you have to do is ask Operative CG16 what I mean, and she'll tell you! **

**zachandhale~ Aww, it's okay! It totally means A BUNCH to me if you read it at all. Period. You're awesome! And, oh my gosh, yes! Made in the USA! Cimorelli rocks. Have you heard their new song, "Unsaid Things" I absolutely love it**

**sugar-spice00~ Happy birthday, fellow Gallagher Girl! Here's your update! This chapter is especially for you! My birthday's on the 25th. Then I'll be twelve, just like everyone else in my class! **

**XxCandyygirlxX~ Glad you liked it! I needed some fluff in the first chapter! And yes, I loves sequels, too! Lizzie and Jonas are adorable ^.^**

**~Alex**

Zach POV

Cammie and I were just strolling through town, when all of a sudden my phone rang.

"Zachary Goode?" asked a male voice on the other side of the phone. I didn't know who he was, but by the no-nonsense tone in his voice, I thought it best not to hang up

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to inform you that your mother has just passed away," said the man, but he didn't sound emotional. His tone was flat and even.

I saw Cammie looking at me curiously, so I changed my tone, trying hard not to let any emotion seep into my voice.

"Really?"

"Yes. She passed away this morning. Her final words were 'Tell Zach I love him,'" said the man, still not letting any emotion in his voice.

Cammie was looking at me curiously again, so I hastily said "Oh. Thanks...thanks for telling me."

My mother was dead.

That made me think: I'm going to kill my father.

I hung up and Cammie said "Zach...are...are you okay?"

I was anything but okay. My father, my horrible, abusive father, was the sole reason I now had no mom. Even if she was insane, I still had her. But now...

"I'm fine," I said. _Oh gosh, please don't tell me my voice shook._

She looked like she didn't believe me me, but didn't question me any further.

I took her hand again, and we kept walking, but this time we walked in silence. It didn't really matter because I could only think of one thing.

_I am going to kill my father._

* * *

**Cammie POV**

There was something wrong with him. He wasn't telling, so I wouldn't push him to tell that night, we decided to go back to the hotel earlier than the rest of the gang.

So while Zach went to take a shower (And no, he didn't ask me to join him. He's not that much of a pervert), I picked up his phone, which he had left at the bedside table, and looked at one of the more recent text messages from an anonymous number.

_Your mother is to be buried at North Spring Cemetery._

Zach had replied: _Thank you._

His mother had died. He had told me that his mother was in an insane asylum, but he didn't tell me she was dead. But then I remembered the phone call he had received.

"What are you doing?" came a voice from behind me.

It was Zach. In a towel. Normally I would have ogled at his abs, but the look on his face was pure anger.

"_What are you doing_?" he said, venom clear in his voice.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed far too quickly. Then he looked at his phone that was in my hand.

"You read that text, didn't you!?" he snapped.

"N-no!"

"I thought I trusted you, Cammie! I guess I was wrong. as usual." he snapped, then turned to me again. "Just. Get out. Get. Out. I don't want to see you.""B-but Zach," I said, as tears started filling me eyes.

"I said get out!" he yelled.

I turned on my heel and ran out of the room, dropping his phone on the bed, my vision going blurry.

**A/N I know I probably made some of you mad, but you can't expect their relationship to be perfect can you? Sorry, it's a bit shorter than usual, but try baby-sitting a three year old that never sits still for more than a minute.**

**Love,**

**~Alex**


	18. Jammie!

**A/N Right now, I think it's safe to say I'm easily one of the happiest people on the planet. I'm sure some of you can guess why.** **Well, my uncle was FINALLY let out of the hospital! After five days of intensive care, he was let out. I actually got to see him this afternoon, and he's not quite better, and he can't drive or anything. Also, I virtually invite all of you to attend my birthday party (Although my actual birthday is Sunday, but there is no way in the WORLD I am having my birthday the day before we go back to school). So bring your party hats! Since you're spies, I'm pretty sure you can find my address.**

**This chapter is especially dedicated to two people: 1) Demi Lovato! Happy 21st birthday girl! 2)sugar-spice00 who's birthday is tomorrow! Happy birthday to you, too! 3) Anyone else who has a birthday in these coming days (which includes me. I'll be turning twelve!)**

**Shout-outs:**

**Gallaghergirlsforever~ Aww, thanks! Yeah, I think it's wonderful he's getting better. In fact, my aunt told me that because they brought him to the hospital in helicopter, it only took five minutes, and if they had brought him in an ambulance, it would have taken an hour, and he would have died. So I especially thank the hospital that saved his life!**

**fangirl4eva~ Good. I trust you, fellow Gallagher Girl. If not...well..if not, like I stated before, ask Operative CG16 what I did to her :P And yup, not every relationship can be perfect :) And I swear, like two minutes after I read all you reviews yesterday, my aunt called and said he was going out of the hospital and I'm like O.O REVIEWERS ARE MIRACLE WORKERS!**

**NicoleGoode~ Ha! Who said they'll be Mommy and Daddy? And you know I might keep them apart... My aunt says thanks to you guys, and so does my uncle! **

**XxCandyygirlxX~ O.O I envy you not having to ever baby-sit. You see, out of all my girl cousins, I'm the third youngest. There's my cousin Vanessa, who's three and the one I was baby-sitting for my aunt & uncle. Then there's my baby cousin Brianna, who's two, and I like to call her my Blond Barbie, because even though she's Mexican, she's blond with these adorable green-hazel eyes. So yours truly has to baby-sit them. Sorry, to bore you! Anyways, thanks! He's getting much better, and yup you need a "lil bump" (but maybe not so little..hint hint)**

**sugar-spice00~ :P So do I! I've actually been planning their fight for quite a while, but I needed to fully introduce the characters, and start getting my plot into shape. So Josh or Jonathan might come out again later on! (Well Josh would be a new one, but whatever!)**

**mnash123~ Thank goodness you've NEVER had to go through that. I hope you never do, and since he's out of the hospital, we can party! (And he actually will be coming to my party tomorrow. Which means he'll get a huge piece of chocolate cake!)**

**Justgowiththeflow~ Aww, you rock. Really. No other words for it! I needed a good way for them to have a fight, so therefore I had to mention a few chapters ago that his mom was in an insane asylum, and his dad is abusive/ a murder. Again, you are awesome! Looks like all your prayers went well because he's out of the hospital! (I just feel the need to keep saying that since I'm happy!)**

**dursleyowl3~ Ha, I love your username. I'm a total Potterhead. And yep, I like to trick the reader at times, or make them assume something's going to happen and in the end come up with a completely different twist.**

**Operative CG16~ Well, well well, so Liz is after me? Pssh, I'm Abby Goode, we all know I can take you Liz! And yes I set Macey on you with a shoe. And Rachel and me just stood there laughing. Rachel, if you read this *high five*We rock! Correction, we're not friends; we're sisters! So everyone else...stay away from my sister! Only I can murder her! **

**Irish horse lover~ The first story might not have a happy ending, but the sequel definitely will. I'm just not telling what the ending is :). Literally, I already wrote the ending to the sequel. Yes, call me crazy, but I did! It might change as the story/sequel evolves, but it'll mostly stay the same! I'm glad to know he's getting better, too!**

**x suck my blood x luv ya x~ Thanks for the compliment! It means a LOT. Really, it does. Everyone extremely happy that he's still with us, because had the helicopter not come, then he wouldn't be with us. He told me when he had the accident, he was sure he was going to die, and he was just praying for everyone in his family. But of course, we'd drag him back to life. There is no way he's leaving us anytime soon. No. Way. Jose.**

**~Alex**

**P.S I JUST FOUND OUT CHINA ANNE MCCLAIN (The girl who plays Chyna on A.N.T Farm) has the exact same birthday as me! She's three years older!**

_**And they say age is just a number**_

_**But we're not getting any younger**_

_**So let's celebrate together**_

_**All night long**_

_**~Cimorelli**_

_**(Made in**__**America)**_

Cammie POV

I ran to my room as fast as possible, not being able to see clearly, because there were so many tears in my eyes. I knew I shouldn't have read his text message. But I had to know. I couldn't stand seeing him so broken and not be able to comfort him.

I never dreamed he'd take it this way.

I burst into my room, and immediately, all seven heads turned towards me. Lauren looked sincerely sorry to see my crying, which was honestly something new, and Jocelyn, Valerie and Emily weren't looking at me.

The girls immediately rushed over to me and helped me onto Liz and I's bed.

"Cam, what happened?" asked Liz, worry clear in her voice. But Macey just looked at me, my tears, and seemed to put everything together.

"Zach broke up with you, didn't he?" she asked, looking sincerely sorry. I just nodded, not being able to speak.

"When I get my hands on that two-face little-" growled Bex, but stopped when she saw me shaking my head.

"It's all my fault!" I said, burying my face between my hands, letting the tears fall freely.

"What did you do?" asked Macey. I knew she had guesses; me cheating on him (which I _didn't)_, me liking someone else.

I just shook my head again, not willing myself to say. "If I told you, he'd probably hate me more than he already does."

The girls nodded, and it felt strange that Macey didn't ask for details; that Bex didn't threaten him again, or something; that Liz didn't start asking questions that might help her figure out why he did what he did.

"I just want to go to bed," I admitted to my friends. They nodded, again, bot arguing with me. Lauren, Emely, Jocelyn and Valerie were all preparing to go to bed, so Macey and Bex headed to their beds, and Liz and I got on our. Liz immediately curled up into a tiny figure, which she always did, as I had learned when we had a sleepover at Macey's house once.

I did the same as her, wanting to shrink into existence. I didn't know why I felt this way. I hadn't dated him for too long, yet it hurt.

Why do these thing always happen to me?

* * *

The next morning, as the girls and I walked to breakfast, I decided to look down at the floor when we entered the restaurant, so I wouldn't have a chance of meeting Zach's eyes.

Which is why I ran straight into another boy. A boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

A boy whom I recognized as Josh Abrams.

"Sorry," he said, flashing me a smile. I couldn't help myself; I smiled back. I never did talk much with Josh. Sure he was cute, but there were always cheerleaders wanting to date him.

Particularly one named DeeDee. That girl is such a girly girl!

"So, you want to go walk around a little?" he blurted, looking a bit surprised at his own daring. I smiled at him pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear, and smiled.

"Sure!" I could feel four pairs of eyes on me. Three of them belonging to Bex, Liz and Macey, who gave me questioning looks, but didn't say a word. And I could see Zach a few tables behind Josh, sitting with his friends glaring at me. He broke up with me then I have a right to move on.

Although I didn't want to move on. Right now, I desperately wanted to get away from Zach, even if it meant going with Josh.

Josh looked a bit shocked, so I decided to lead the way. We walked out and I could feel a ton of glares, including those of cheerleaders (Not to mention Zach).

We didn't hold hands or anything, just walked, and the silence became a bit too awkward.

"So," I blurted, "So, why did you want to walk with me?"

He blushed a little, obviously hoping that I wouldn't ask that question until a little later at least.

"I...um...well," he started, then blushed again and looked down at the floor, which I thought made him l

"I...guess... What I mean to say is- Cammie, I like you," he said finally, then blushed again, and I couldn't help myself; I blushed, too.

"It's okay if you don't like me back," he rushed to add, "because I know you're dating Zach and-"

"We broke up."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that."

In truth, he didn't really seem sorry. If he really _did _like me, then he'd be happy to hear that. Wouldn't he? But then I looked into his eyes, and I saw sincerity in their blue depths.

Josh Abrams is a really sweet guy.

I mentally sighed. Why couldn't Zach be that understanding? But he had a point. I was only supposed to wait in his room while he showered really fast. And what had I done? Checked his phone, invaded his privacy, and above all, made him beak up with me.

"It's okay, I guess," I sighed, looking down at the floor.

"Camie...would you like to...umm..you know go out or something?" he asked me shyly.

I smiled a sad smile back at him. I couldn't do this- not yet. It was only the day after and dating another guy as soon as Zach and I broke up would definitely make everyone label me as a slut.

Which I wasn't. I mean, it was safe to say the majority of my school (and my old school) were not virgins. I was in the 10% of the school that _was_ a virgin.

Even Bex and Macey weren't virgins. Which kind of freaked me out, but, luckily Lizzie was innocent when it came to this (although not _too_ innocent since I heard her talk to Jonas about you-know-what).

"I...I'm sorry Josh. I just...don't want to be in a relationship right now," I said slowly, trying not to make him hurt too much, but I saw it in his eyes; he was really hurt.

"It's okay," he said, turning away, his hands in his pockets. "It's okay."

**A/N Ta-da! Okay, I want to ask a favor from you guys. If you guys have a Facebook, then go to the page 'Ally Carter Fandom' I'm an admin (duh) and so is Operative CG16. She's S'more, and I'm Abby! So, again, this chapter is to celebrate my uncle getting out of the hospital!**

**P.S. Put Megan & Liz in your review if you know who they are!**

**~Alex**


	19. Anna's Party

**A/N Hey guys, sorry I haven't been around since August 20th! School started August 26, and let's say we had three projects due the first week. Yeah, so now that it's weekend *victory dance* I update! Got that? I'm pretty sure I can update at least once or twice a week during the school year depending on how much homework I got! I finally turned 13! Teenager at last :)! On August 25, to be exact. Day before school started. I'm technically supposed to be in eighth grade, but since I'm technically not old enough to be in eight grade, I just started 7th :P And I'm the oldest in the class!**

**Sorry for my long rant! Just felt the need to explain why I was MIA. Thanks to everyone for praying for my uncle, and he's way better. He's walking and everything. And I found out my cousin Vanessa started pre-schoool a block away from my school, so even though I ride the school bus, I see my aunt's car when she picks Vanessa up :P And I realized I'm not the only one obsessed with Megan & Liz (and Cimorelli). Love ya**

**~Alex**

**Shout-outs to:**

**zammie848792  
cammieandzach  
NicoleGoode  
GallagherGirls13BYE1DTS  
Justgowiththeflow  
Zach- Goode's- Girl. xxx  
Irish horse lover  
mnash123  
DareToDreamBig  
fangirl4eva  
OperativeCG16~ We all know I can take you on, Elizabeth. (P.S. No one else read that, okay?)  
Lol (Guest)  
Guest(1)  
Guest(2)  
Guest(3)  
XxCandyygirlxX**

Guest(4)  
ZachCammieAwesome  
Cat-GallagherGirl  
Anonymous(Guest)~ Ooh, codenames! (P.S. I'm hyper right now, so don't judge)  
zrexhearts

**TOTAL OF 16 REVIEWS *passes out* *gets back up* Must write the chapter!**

**P.S. In this chap, the trip is over, and they're back to Roseville. There will be a few more chapters, and then the sequel _Breaking through Falls,_ will be released. It will take place at their sophomore prom, and then there will be a time skip to the summer before junior year.**

**~Alex**

**Cammie POV**

"Bex, that really-_ow!_" exclaimed Macey as Bex kicked her shin because Macey had told Grant that Bex 'couldn't wait to get to a bed' to do….stuff.

Yeah, let's just say, I'm a naïve kid, and to me that means to go take a nap, and not the…_other_ definition.

Don't go there, Cam.

It had been about a week since we came back from Springfield, with us leaving everyone at Whitney bitter with us.

Namely Lauren. And Emily. And Jocelyn. And Valerie. And Oscar. And yeah, I'll just stop because the list goes on and on. Literally.

But honestly, I preferred their bitterness compared to Zach's. I had texted him over 100 times- call me crazy, but I had. I just couldn't stand feeling so guilty.

"Liz, give me a hand here," exclaimed Macey as Bex twisted her arm slightly. Not that Macey screamed or anything. Her true personality was a tough girl, one who could stand a lot of stuff- but she only showed that side to us, her best friends.

Liz crept up behind Bex gracefully (or, as gracefully as Liz does anything), and began tickling Bex's sides. Bex instantly let go of Macey, laughing, and Macey quickly went next to Liz, started tickling Bex, and now Bex was laughing like a maniac.

Just then, my phone vibrated. It was from Zach. My heart skipped a million beats and more, but his text was only four words.

_We need to talk._

Oh. My. Gosh.

I guess my shock must have shown on my face because my best friends walked over to me, and Liz asked, "What is it, Cam?"

I didn't answer, because Macey did. She sat on my bed, crossed her long legs, and said, "Zach, right?"

I just nodded, too shocked to speak. I had kept my vow and not told my friends what we fought about. They respected my decision, and everything, and Bex and Liz had asked Grant and Jonas if Zach had told them anything, and they said no. So only Zach and I truly knew what had happened.

My phone vibrated again and it showed another text from Zach.

_Anna's party at ten p.m. Meet you at her backyard. _

Anna's party. Macey and Bex wanted to go, so Liz and I agreed, for our safety. Great. Just great.

Now I had _another_ reason not to look forward to Anna's party.

"Oh, Cammie!" sang Macey, holding up her make-up bag, "It's time to make _you_ look hot."

Okay, as much as I say I don't like dressing up a lot, the heartbroken girl in me knew it was a pretty good cure.

So for the first time in days, I smiled as Macey started doing my hair.

I have the best friends ever.

Macey, Liz, Bex and I strolled into Anna's house, all of us wearing leather jackets and jeggins; me and Bex white, and Liz and Macey black (because, according to Liz, I look good in white).

Macey had let me borrow one of her ridicolously expensive leather purses to match my outfit. Not to mention three inch high heels which I had learned to walk in five months ago.

For about half an hour, my friends and I just drank (A lot, I might add) and I kept drinking, even though I was sure Mom or Aunt Abby would kill me—depending on who was home when I got back. I'd done at least six shots, attracted _a lot_ of wolf-whistles, and asked to dance by at least seven guys. So I just decided to go for some fresh air outside.

"Hey," said a deep, masculine voice behind me.

Josh.

"Oh, hi Josh," I said, forcing a smile and trying to make my tone calm—which I totally wasn't - , and trying not to reflect any panic.

"So, what's new?" he asked awkwardly, and I instantly remembered back in Springfield what had happened.

"Oh, nothing much," I said, nonchalantly. I tried to talk to Josh while scanning Anna's humoungous living room for Zach—which was harder than it sounded like, considering there were at least a hundred people in here.

"Hey, Cammie," said another male voice behind me, and I froze. A) I found Zach, B) Josh and Zach were just glaring at eachother, and C) THIS WAS REALLY REALLY AWKWARD.

I much rather prefered to be in Springfield with people who loathe me, than with two people who I was extremely awkward around – considering one ws my ex, and the other was a guy I had rejected – but of course, I couldn't show my panic, so I said, calmly,

"Hey, Zach."

"So, we gonna go walk or what?" he asked nonchalantly, as if nothing was wrong between us, as if I wasn't hurting from what had happened.

So, I said, just as calmly, "Sure,"

We left a very confused Josh behind, wondering why on earth we were talking to each other, since I had specifcally told him we had broken up.

Zach and I just walked, away from the lights, away from the noise, away from the really cool smoke machine that Grant had brought **(I just had to add that in!).**

Immediately, when we entered what I nicknamed the "quiet zone" my mind flashed back to another night, in another city, but with the same boy, and a totally different situation.

"So..." I started, not knowing what to say next.

He took a deep breath, and said, "I guess you probably know why I asked you here."

I shook my head. "No, I really don't."

He rolled his eyes a little, thinking I was dumb. Well, excuse me, I'm not the type of person who dates someone, breaks up with them, doesn't tell them a _single word __–_despite having five classes together – in two weeks, then just randomly texts them asking to talk? Not. Normal.

"Well, it's just-" he started, but I cut him off. With my lips, to be exact. It was the only way to avoid an extremely awkward conversation that would probably end with me in tears, and him boiling with anger at me.

That was the last thing I remembered.

**A/N Cliffie! I know some of you probably have your guesses, but all will be revealed next chapter—which I have already started to write, but might not get to upload until day after tomorrrow since tomorrow yours truly is going to go watch 'Instructions Not Included' starring Enrique Derbes (I actually met him in person in Mexico!) followed by sneaking into the One Direction movie, considering it's literally sold out. So yeah, bad girl on the loose!**

**Review for me?**

**Ooh, and time to get to know _moi_ time:**

**Something I like: Making bubble letters. Yes, bubble letters. During class I just randomly take out a piece of paper and start writing my friends' names in bubble letters. Also, me and my friend Emely (Emily from Whitney was inspired by Emely, lol yes) but Emely's literally the best friend ever. She's hilarious, and she is a Harry Potter addict like me, loves anime, and the BEST. ARTIST EVER.**

**Something I dislike: The fact that there's this dude named Joshua (He's not my Zach, definitely!) who REALLY WANTS TO DATE ME. Problem is, I don't like him. At. All. I'm pretty sure it'd be safe to say I hate him. Also, he stalks me. Not. Kidding. He somehow figured out my name, but, unlike Zach, he's not cute. He smirks, but not Zach cute. After all, I'm waiting patiently for my Zach—not my Josh(ua).**

**Just curious: What color are y'all's hair? Mine is like really dark brown from the top, and then it starts getting really light brown towards the bottom, and the tips are like dark blond, depending on what time of day it is. Oh, and I have medium brown eyes.**

**~Alex**


	20. Truth or Dare

**A/N Okay, I just recently found out my aunt Sylvia is stalking me on Fan Fiction. Literally. She favorited and followed this story. Now I'm REALLY scared. *shivers and turns to aunt/godmother* Just so you know, do we get to use your chocolate fountain at Jackie's birthday party? Okay, no one else read that O.O ANYWAY Like I said, random updates once or twice a week, but because I'm bored at the moment, I decided to start. Oh, and to Nikkie and Belle: Yes, I'm a very evil person. I love leaving people on cliffhangers: D as no doubt all of you want to kill me for. Oh, and twin sister Samantha, just so you know, you're on the list of things I love. You're too important for something like Fan Fiction, right? OH AND AUNT SYLVIA I KNOW WHAT YOUR PEN NAME IS! Mahwah, so I will know.**

**~Alex**

**No shout out's this chapter (Sorry, I just feel extremely lazy right now—not to mention sleepy)**

**P.S. I READ UNITED WE SPY! No, I'm not British (Though I totally wish I was—Go Bex!), but my friend bought it from Waterstones, the UK online book shop, and we read it (More like she went to K-Mart, I stole it, read most of it, and she caught me and tried to kill me. Literally)**

**P.S. Sorry for the extremely long rant, but me and my friend Emely are having couples' arguments. She ships Malec (Mangus and Alec from Mortal Instruments), and I totally ship Zammie (Zach & Cammie). VOTE IN YOUR REVIEWS SO I CAN PROVE HER WRONG!**

Cammie POV

When I woke up the next morning, all I felt was a massive headache, and the urge to die. Literally.

Groaning, I forced myself to sit up, and saw I was on a couch. Bex's grinning face was above me as she said, "So, have a nice sleep?"

I blinked, and the room came into focus. I recognized it as my living room. _Wasn't I at Anna's party?_

Apparently, I said that aloud, because Bex's grin widened (if possible), and she said, "You were, but you were drunk—_really_ drunk, so I decided to bring you home in your car, then I realized that I'd have to stay the night."

"Wow. Thanks."

"No problem, Cammie dear," she said in her British accent. I sat up, expecting to hear my mom lecture me about being out so late, (not to mention so drunk Bex had to bring me home), or Aunt Abby telling me she was proud of me for breaking ruled (Because Aunt Abby is awesome). Totally not expecting silence.

"Where's my Mom? And Aunt Abby?" I asked my best friend, who had started brewing some coffee, and taking out the painkillers.

I love my best friend.

"Well," she started, "when we came back, I saw your mom left a note saying she had left on a business trip and wouldn't be back until May, so in like a month, considering it is April 19th."

"It is?" I had totally lost track of the date—which happened frequently, considering I had _school_ (not to mention soccer club with Bex, tennis with Liz, and Interior Designing with Macey after school), and all the other drama currently in my life—that I had forgotten what date it was.

"Oh, Cameron, Cameron," tsked Bex, making an absolutely wonderful impression of our Global Economics teacher, Professor Buckingham, who was sweet, but strict. Not to mention really old (not that there's nothing wrong with old people—I love Grandma and Grandpa Morgan). But needless to say, I didn't like being called by my full name.

"Setting Mom aside, what about Aunt Abby?" I asked her. She shrugged, but a tiny smile appeared on her caramel-colored face.

"She said she was proud of you for becoming a big girl," she said, grinning widely now.

I just love my Aunt Abby.

Since it was Saturday (thank gosh, or Madame Dabney would have an absolute fit at school), so Bex and I just mainly spent the day watching Pitch Perfect, and organized a Jason Bourne-athon with Liz, Macey, Josie Aks and Jasmine Hughes (**If you forgot who they are, go to chapter 5)**.

"Hey, where's Josie?" I asked, after we finished yet another movie. Suddenly I felt something wet and rubbery hit my face. A water balloon!?

I whipped around to find a smirking Josie holding two more water balloons in her hand. She put a finger to her lips, to signal me to be quiet, and aimed a water balloon at Macey's hair.

I heard the splash as it popped against Macey's jet black hair.

"JOSEPHINE SOPHIA AKS!?" shrieked Macey, chasing after her. Josie was extremely athletic, though, and totally outran her. Eventually Macey and Josie came back, Macey looking tired (although _she's_ also extremely athletic), and Josie looking triumphant.

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?!" asked Macey, looking at all of us.

"But we need guys to make it fun, Mace," said Bex, smirking at me. My heart sank. _There was no way I was staying in the same house as Zach right now_.

"Yeah, I'll call up Nick, Jonathan, Austin, Grant and Jonas. The more the merrier," said Macey, taking out her cell phone.

"You sound like Santa Claus," said Josie's little sister, Ruby, who had tagged along with Josie since Mrs. Aks asked if Josie could baby-sit Ruby, who, at the young age of seven, couldn't take care of herself.

"You know, maybe I'll also ask Grant, Nick and Austin to bring their little sisters along," whispered Macey in my ear. I smiled. It'd be totally cute to watch them play their little-kid games like dressing up Barbie's or Bratz.

Not ten minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Austin, Grant, Nick, Jonathan and Jonas let themselves in; with Grant having brought Myriah, his six year old sister, Nick having brought Kate, his nine year old sister, and Austin having brought Dallas, his eight year old sister (Yes, Austin and Dallas were both born in Texas, hence their names).

Ruby squealed with delight, and she and her best friends hurried upstairs'—all of them having brought Barbie's and clothes to play with— so the rest of us spread out on my living room, Bex, Grant and me on one of the couches, Macey and Nick on the loveseat, Austin and Josie sitting cross-legged on the rug, Liz and Jonas sat together on the armchair, being so tiny, and finally Jasmine and Jonathan sat on the other couch. I felt like the eleventh wheel.

"So," Macey grinned, "Who starts?"

Everyone turned to look at me. "It _is_ your house, Camster," said Grant, grinning at me. "Great," I mumbled, turning to give him my famous Morgan glare.

I grinned at Josie. "Truth or Dare, Josephine Sophia Aks?" I ask her, using her full name (It's just _so fun!)_

"Truth, Cameron Ann Morgan," she says, shooting my full name right back at me. I grin and blow a bubble with my gum (Trident, just in case anyone wondered).

"Josie… who in this room—_of the opposite gender_—do you have the most attraction to?" I ask her, savoring every second of it. For one of the very first times I've ever seen her do this, she turns red, and looks down at her shoes.

"Austin," she mumbled, turning beet red. She said it quietly, and just to embarrass her a bit more (I know—I'm such a wonderful friend), I say, "What was that, Josie?"

She glares at me, and says louder, "AUSTIN!" We all look at Austin to see his reaction—we don't exactly expect him to turn around, and kiss Josie. Right. On. The. Mouth. Wow. Didn't know he had the guts.

All the girls oohed and aahed, and I heard giggling coming from the stairs. Dallas and Ruby covered their eyes and said, "Eww, Austin and Josie are kissing!"

We all laughed as Dallas said, "Austin you can never kiss my cheek again!"

"Me too, Josie!" cried Ruby. They ran back upstairs, giggling and talking. Wow, I wish I was that little—not a care in the world, no drama of being a teenager.

"So," says Josie, a huge, unable-to-be-taken-off grin on her tanned face, and a twinkle in her brown eyes, "I believe I will choose…Ms. Baxter," she says in a perfect British accent. Josie is actually part Polish, but she is extremely theatrical (like Bex) and can master any accent.

"Bring it on, Aks," challenges Bex, looking straight into Josie's eyes.

Josie grins as if this is exactly what she wanted—which it probably was, but I don't say so. Instead, I wait for Josie to say, "If you're feeling so brave, I dare you to prank call Headmistress Saunders,"

Liz went still, Macey gaped at her, the guy's just seemed as frozen as Liz, and Jasmine's blue eyes widened hugely. Bex however, smirked, and said, "No problem,"

She took out her iPhone, and dialed the number that had been posted on the school website to contact the Headmistress.

She put her phone on loudspeaker, so we heard Headmistress' Saunder's horrible voice squawk, "Hello?"

"You do know no one likes your extremely ugly face, right?" said Bex, trying hard to hold in her laughter.

"Who is this?" demanded Cruella de Vil's voice.

"Just one out of a _lot_ of people that loathe you," said Bex in a perfectly calm tone, but her face had turned red with unexploded laughter, and Liz actually had to leave the room because she couldn't stop laughing.

Grant leaned over so he could speak into Bex's phone. "Yo, this be Manny B. saying you be real messed up, ya know," he said in a rapper voice. And his rapper voice is funny.

"I WILL CALL THE POLICE!" shrieked the horrible voice of old Saunders. I winced. Her voice always sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

Bex smirked at us, and we knew there was no way Bex could get her phone traced. A) Liz put extra security on it (Yeah, she's _that_ girl), and B) Two Words. Anonymous. Number.

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm the queen of Fairyland," snorted Grant. We all tried our hardest not laugh, until Bex hung up, and everyone burst out laughing.

"'I will call the police!'" Macey mimicked Saunders in a high-pitched voice.

After our laughter died down (Which took over ten minutes mind you), we decided to go out for ice cream (I know, I know, so old fashioned).

As we were leaving the ice cream parlor, Ruby, Dallas, Myriah and Kate all having humongous cones with chocolate, Oreo, and vanilla ice cream with extra chocolate sauce and sprinkles.

The rest of us either had frozen yogurts, ice cream bowls, or (in Grant and Nicks' cases anyway), Nachos with extra hot green chili pepper **(I love my Nachos that way!)**.

Laughing with my friends I thought, _This is the best day ever_.

**A/N *hangs head* I'm sorry for not updating on Sunday! For sure, for sure I will update every Sunday, and maybe a random update another day of the week, considering right now I have Social Studies, Algebra, and Science Mathematics homework that I still haven't finished! So this was just a little filler chapter to see how Cam's getting over the break-up. Next chapter we see some Zach action along with another new character….Hmm, wonder who'd that be *twirls invisible goatee***

**~Alex**


	21. A Look at Their Lives

**A/N Yes, yes I know I'm a horrible person, and I deserve to be locked up and thrown in the dungeon with reinforced binding glass and a titanium door three feet thick. But..well last week I was at my friends' house all day on Sunday and we had A LOT of projects this past week. So today I update twice. Yes, twice, oh dear Gallagher Girls.**

**P.S. Since UWS is out everywhere and people think it's okay to post spoilers, there are still some people out there who haven't read it, so please don't post spoilers and ruin it for them. I've already read it so it doesn't really matter…but…yeah try to be respectful.**

**~Alex**

**Bex POV**

"Hey, Bex!" called a slurred voice from behind me. I turn around to see Tina Walters arm in arm with Marc Johnson, possible drunk since even from a four foot radius Tina stinks.

"What do you want _now_, Tina? If it's about the incident with Josie and Austin in the janitor's closet, I'm not spilling," I tell her, rolling my eyes.

Tina rolled her big blue eyes right back at me. "Well, _I_ heard Zachary Goode spray painted the principal's car with Jordan Alder. According to my sources, it's because he's still mad about his and Cammie's break-up."

"Crap!" I say, then proceed to curse worse words under my breath, looking around to make sure Madame Dabney isn't anywhere nearby.

I turn, and run as fast as possible to Zach's house. Yes, Zach's house. We happen to live nearby.

When I got to his house, I didn't bother knocking. "ZACHARY ANDREW GOODE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I sounded like a pissed-off girlfriend. But I wasn't. I was a girl that he'd known since our mom's took parenting classes together. So yeah, I had every right to scream at him.

I thundered up the stairs and up into Zach's room. He was with Anahi Boden, Tina Walters' best friend, and a girl who took advantage of guys who had just broken up.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. DOING?!" I yelled at him. If he was so "depressed" about his and Cam's break-up, then why was he dating Tina Walters' best friend? Who was _just as bad as Tina herself!_

"If you could leave, Rebecca, it'd be greatly appreciated," snapped Zach.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Hell to the no. I'm not leaving because A) I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOURE DOING WITH _HER!_"—I pointed to Anahi—" IF YOURE SO DEPRESSED ABOUT CAMMIE!?"

"We broke up. I can date whoever the hell I want," snapped Zach. I narrowed my eyes at him, then pinned his arm behind his back, which is what they taught me in the karate classes that I take on Sundays. Let's just say he was in excruciating pain.

"You do realize Cam has spent the past two weeks crying non-stop? Yesterday the only reason she didn't cry AT ALL was because we forced her to go out," I shot at him. I paused, took a deep breath, and told him what I had caught Cammie doing one day in her bathroom.

_*Flashback*_

"_Cammie!" I called, going upstairs to her room. She wasn't in there so I tried again. "Macey says she's going to force you into high heels so we can go to Austin's party!"_

_Still no answer. That was weird. Her room was empty, so I ran to her private bathroom. I threw open the door and saw Cammie with a razor in her trembling hands, wearing just underwear and a tank top. I saw trails of blood running from her thigh where she was cutting. Her stomach had bruises all over it._

_Oh. My. Gosh._

_I couldn't speak. I was in too much shock. "Cammie," I whispered softly, looking into her eyes._

_She didn't answer, but gently put the razor down. Finally she looked down at her feet, scuffing them on the white tile floor. "I'm sorry," she whispered._

"_Why are you doing this?" I asked, my voice cracking. But deep down I knew why she was doing this._

"_Zach" was her answer._

_*Flashback over*_

"So you see," I started, hand on hip, "you're the reason the poor girl is CUTTING HERSELF!"

This time I really lost my temper. I punched him in the face, and I heard a sickening crack as I broke his nose. Another punch in the gut, making him double over. A knee in the place where no guy _ever_ wants to be hit.

His nose was bleeding. He was on the floor in pain. And Anahi just stood there, looking at him.

"Wow. I never thought the "Zachary Goode" that dated most of the juniors and half the sophomores would lose to a girl. See ya around," she said, taking her coat off a chair, and leaving without a trace she'd been there.

But all I noticed was the blond haired girl with the hazel eyes that had entered when Anahi left. "_Most of the juniors?"_—her voice cracked—"_half the sophomores?"_ she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Cammie," I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

**A/N Well that was…depressing. So yeah, we discover a bit on how the break-up affected both Cam and Zach, and this chapter was a bit to depressing for younger Gallagher Girls out there… Speaking of younger, anyone here under the age of ten? Cause I've always wanted to know if there are younger Gallagher Girls. So review your age if you're 13 or under (like meeeee!) Three youngest Gallagher Girls get a shout-out!**

**~Alex**


	22. Aunt Aivlys

**A/N You guys have no idea how relieved I am to find out I'm not the youngest on here O.O Since once I got a PM saying that I was too young to even BE on Fan Fiction….Okay, this time everyone else gets mentioned! Since most of you had recent birthdays or have upcoming birthdays, HAPPY BIRTHDAY to:**

**Zach- Goode's- Girl. Xx~ :D Happy 14****th****! When I turn fourteen I'm going to ask for Zach Goode! My friends think I'm nutso because I obsess over him O.O But they don't KNOW…**

**Irish horse lover~ *Transylvania accent* Maybe…heehee, I tricked you all didn't I? :D**

**Operative CG16~ Im not Abby. I'm Alex. And er…I have no inspiration? And I'll give you Zach if you take my brothers! PLEASE!**

**Nikki and Belle~ *fist bump***

**My dearest (and evilest) godmother (Even though she didn't review)~ So, I have a problem "projecting myself" do I? *turns back* You don't say that when I'm willing to babysit the tornado *hint hint* AND YOU OWE ME CAUSE I MADE YOU A CHARACTER AND YOU STILL THINK I HAVE ISSUES (Which I do…but...) (Oh, and everyone the aforementioned evil godmother makes her first appearance this chapter)**

**XxCandyygirlxX~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Like I said, when I turn fourteen I'll ask for Zach. When I turn fifteen, I'll ask for Joe. Then I realize he's been taken since OGSY. But Cam doesn't exist, you see, so I have ZACH FOR ALL MINE! MWAHAHAHAH *cough cough* I mean "yeah!"**

**Child of Clover~ Hah, three of my friends turn 13 in October. October 4, October 25, and Halloween! So happy early birthday!**

**Ngarc345~Yes, it was incredible. PM me if you want to talk about it :D**

**radicallestguest~ *hysterical laughter* Oh my gosh, you are funny. Really. The *sips coconut juice* line is like *hysterical laughter* That's it…I want you as my friend.**

**Zachandhale~ Yeah **** But…my evil godmother helps her out. HAPPY (early) 15****th****!**

**~Alex**

**Cammie POV**

"W-what?" I said, feeling my vision blur, as I looked to Zach, then looked away again—it hurt too much.

"I'm so sorry, Cam," said Bex again, her voice cracking, and a tear rolling down her cheeks. I had never seen Bex cry. Never.

"It's not your fault," I whispered, then turned and ran out the door—like an escape from this horrible reality. The cuts on my legs were killing me as I ran, and I felt sore—and numb, but mostly sore.

As soon as I reached my house, I collapsed on the sofa, totally not expecting a familiar voice to say, "So, no 'hello' for your favorite godmother?"

I stood up quickly—bad mistake, because I hit my knee on the living room table—and looked at the woman I had last seen when I still lived in Chicago.

"Aunt Aivlys?" I said in shock. My favorite (and only) godmother was leaning against the kitchen counter—I hadn't noticed her in my rush to get to the couch. I could see she had a bowl of Doritos besides her and I realized they were _my_ Doritos—and I temporarily forgot my situation and lunged at her.

She opened her arms, expecting me to hug her, but instead I darted for the Doritos "You took my Doritos!" I cried, putting the bowl out of harm's way.

She shrugged. "I'm your godmother. Remember? I have every right," she smirked at me, and calmly helped herself to another Dorito from the bag that she had hidden behind her.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey Aunt Aivlys," I said, finally hugging her.

"About time, kiddo."

"Better late than never."

"Can't argue with that."

"Which is why I said it," I said, triumphant, and I walked to the couch, my aunt following me. I turned it to Disney Channel. Yes, Disney Channel. Yes, I know what you're thinking. Really, Cam? You're SIXTEEN and you watch Disney? But I like ANT Farm…

"Really, kiddo? A.N.T Farm?" asked Aivlys. I shrugged, and realized it was the episode when Olive and Chyna…yeah, I won't bore you.

After the episode was over, Aunt Aivlys said, "You wanna go out for ice cream? My treat."

I nodded—who _ever_ gives up free ice cream? We walked the three blocks it was the the Sugar Shoppe, and my blood turned cold when I saw who was there.

Zach.

Well, Grant, Nick, Jonas and Austin, too, but my eyes were focused on him. I could see faint traces of blood on his face, and wondered if Bex had gotten to him.

Most likely.

"Umm… can we go somewhere else? I kinda don't want ice cream," I lied, hoping she wouldn't put two and two together, but she did.

She looked from Zach to me, and seemed to understand because she said, "Sure," and we went to Taco Bell next door. As soon as we had ordered and sat down she said, "Tell me."

I sighed, absentmindedly twirling the ends of my hair. "It's kind of a long story," I said.

"I have time," Aunt Aivlys said, taking a bit out of her Dorito taco (Yeah, she's _that_ type of person).

So I told her. The entire story. And she never said a word to interrupt me.

"It's part of growing up, Cam," she said, her hand on mine. I knew it was. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt to grow up.

"But," she started, smiling a little, "if you want I can teach him a lesson to not mess with my god daughter."

"If you're thinking of beating him up, Bex already did that."

"I always did like her."

I laughed. I felt safe there, knowing at least _someone_ cared. I'd never had an older sister, or a younger brother, or anything like that. All of my friends had siblings, and they had both their parents; My dad was dead and my mother wasn't always around.

_*Flashback*_

_I was in the living room, doing my homework when I heard it._

_A gunshot._

_Dad had gone into the backyard to tend to the flowers that my mother loved so much. He was planning to give her some for her birthday._

_I ran as fast as possible into the backyard and I saw a trail of blood by the back fence, and then, in the alley, a shadow moving a body._

_I screamed, and my mother came running over._

"_Kiddo, what's wrong?"_

_I pointed to where the shadow still was; the masked figure had looked up when I screamed, and I saw first shock, then confusion, and then, finally, sadness etched on my mother's face._

_I dashed for the phone that was in the kitchen, and I quickly dialed 911._

"_911 service, what are you calling for?" asked the female voice._

"_There's….there's a masked figure in the backyard and he shot my dad…and…" I couldn't finish. I was full on sobbing. I was eleven; still a child, so I had every right to cry._

"_Keep calm, Ms. Now, what's your name and address? And the name of your father?" she asked._

"_My name is Cameron Ann Morgan, my dad is Matthew Andrew Morgan. Our address is 1034 West Kane street, in Roseville, Virginia," I said, trying to keep calm, but tears were still falling._

"_We'll have the police and the ambulances there in around five minutes. Do not go outside, no matter what. Let the police take care of this. It is too dangerous," ordered the woman. I nodded, even though she couldn't see me, and then she quickly hung up._

_My mother and I got as far away as possible from the back door; and when I saw the cop cars, they didn't have their lights or sirens on, and neither did the ambulance._

_My mother let the police in, and four officers went through the back door, while the other three went around the house to the alley._

_I heard several gunshots fired from the masked figure and the polices' guns. I clutched my mother's arm tightly, crying into it, needing at least a little comfort._

_The medics placed my father's body on a stretcher and lifted him into the ambulance._

"_Cammie," started my mother, "I'm going to go in the ambulance to the hospital. I'm going to ask Ms. Martinez to take care of you while I'm gone, okay?"_

_I nodded numbly, knowing it was no use fighting it._

_My dad was gone, forever._

_*Flashback over*_

"Cammie?" asked Aunt Aivlys. Her voice jerked me back to reality; a reality where I had no dad, and my aunt was in front of me, and my mother was who knows where doing who-knows-what.

"Sorry, just daydreaming," I lied, but as usual, Aivlys could tell.

"Look, Cam, you've got to stop thinking about anything negative. I don't want you to go into depression and start cutting yourself."

I went quiet. Apparently my being quiet told my aunt enough. Her voice was low and scared when she said, "You've been cutting?"

Tears filled my eyes, and I looked down at the table, as I whispered, "Yes."

**A/N Okay that was…dramatic. And 'Aunt Aivlys' was a name my actual aunt chose (aforementioned evil aunt). I was going to name her Abby, but then I'm like 'Out with old, in with the new'. So, what do you think of dear Aunt Aivlys?**

**In these few chapters we keep finding more about Cammie's past. This is going to help out with the final bits of the story, and is going to play quite a bit into the sequel.**

**Second, WE REACHED 200 REVIEWS! *huge scream* In a year and twenty two days on Fan Fiction, I never reached 100 let alone 200 reviews! A year before I could only **_**dream**_** of 200, and now it's a reality! So thank you all, you wonderful reviewers, and without you this story would not be where it is.**

**Third, the epilogue is going to be in either their sophomore or junior year prom (for sophomore) or homecoming (for junior). Vote in a review what you choose**

**Fourth (sorry for the jibber-jabber), some people are asking me whether this story will have a happy ending. THIS story might not, but there's the sequel. Remember that. And the official announcement is here: The sequel title is **_**Breaking Through Barriers. **_**What do you guys think?**

**And last, THANKS FOR REVIEWING! **

**P.S. Who ever clicks that little review button gets an iCookie, my personal invention! Brought to you by Apple Co. **

**~Alex**_  
_


	23. Epilogue

**A/N Hey, all of you wonderful reviewers in Fan Fiction land! Sorry for the lack of updates but my friend AND aunt reviewed…and I kinda got sent into shock (Shout out to 'Aunt Aivlys' and the girl who calls me 'Lil Alex'… take that 'Lil Lizeth'!) **

**So, only a few more chapters! I want this story to go forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…but it must end… **** Anyway for better news… I started a new story! Sure I haven't upated it in…..two weeks…but yeah!**

**Shout-outs:**

**radicallguest~ I am now mad at you. I was drinking orange juice when I read your review and I snorted and juice landed on my homework. But you are forgiven with your hilarity. Ahh, I love your *business face* *hysterical laughter* Yeah, doesn't work out for me :D**

**Dursleyowl3~ Since Aivlys is based off my godmother in real life (She came up with name and all) she did that exact thing with s'mores. So I decided to do that with Doritos. Never. Ever. EVER TAKE MY DORITOS. Or suffer.**

**Operative CG16~ I wrote it dearest, twin! You however, have not written the next chapter! Shame on you! *insert business face here***

**Zach- Goode's- Girl. xxx~ No problem! And I present you…the iCookie…the invention that shall turn the world around! Sort of *Apple Company Face***

**Irish horse lover~ Thank you! And frankly I have no idea either…I'm just in 7****th**** grade…O.O But sophomore year is 15/16, junior is 16/17 and senior is 17/18!**

**Aivlys (guest aka my godmother)~ I swear, I will give you the first copy….with a few conditions *evil laughter* Also, next time I go over to your house, I'm raiding your refrigerator. For payback. And tell the little troublemaker (you know who she is, right? Not me) hi for me :D **

**Mslzaguirre~ All shall be revealed *mystical voice* MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Gosh, I'm way too overpowered…And I spend too much playing with enchanted swords on Minecraft! O.O**

**Zachandhale~ Thank you, thank you *bow* And its in August. The actual date is on my profile…..heehee, I love secrecy…**

**XxCandyygirlxX~ Lol, that was me when I got OSOT back at the beginning of sixth grade. It took me ages to actually READ it because I had sooo much homework. And, yay, people actually like my title! Aunt Aivlys appreciates the love…and the Doritos *glares at aunt* **

**fangirl4eva~ Yup, personally I love Bex. She teaches people not to mess with people she cares about. She's awesome. And Aunt Aivlys is technically (again) based off my real godmother, and while she may be awesome (something I inherited from her :D), she is really nice at times…and very supportive. I think. I feel so young O.O.**

**zammie848792~ Thank you! And I'll count up the votes next chapter!**

**Marti228 (Guest)~ First, OMG ARGENTINA! THAT IS SO COOL! I've always wanted to go to Argentina. Only other country Ive ever been to besides the US is Mexico :P And I could kind of work with that…but I kinda want to end the first story like at a party and leave people wondering what'll happen next…but believe it or not, I was planning to use one of your ideas even before you suggested it….Hmmm…*mysterious voice***

**Nikki and Belle~ Ehh, trust me I've thought of doing that before…but Aunt Aivlys is pretty awesome in real life and I wouldn't do that…she'd probably kill me :P I don't doubt it. **

**RoseSilver99~ Ehh, don't worry, I love reading (an writing) rants/rambles…and I'm in a similar situation, except the idiot that likes me is a stalker and he's just plain jerky and I have to hide behind my friend whenever I see him because he's literally A STALKER! (Btw, LIL LIZETH WHY DID YOU GIVE GRIS PB & J EVEN IF SHE DIDN'T GIVE YOU PIZZA!)**

**Guest~ Ehh….Im not very good at making long chapters. I don't have much patience. As Lil Lizeth has learned *glares* **

**Blahblah (Guest)~ Aww, that must suck….I got a bad grade but since I technically paid for UWS with my money, I was allowed to keep it…and I would give you one…but there are people out there who haven't read it…otherwise I would…Cammie lived in Illinois, up until a few months, then she moved to Roseville, and everyone in the gang already lived there. And yep, I'm Chicago born & raised (Which isn't as cool as it sounds, to be honest), and its kind of easier to write about places I've actually BEEN to! I'll try….and here's you iCookie :D**

**Guest~ Lol. Hey, hey, hey! **

**Nicole9812~ *enters in heroic stance* Wait no longer, good citizen! Okay, cut, that was terrible. Anyways, here it is!**

**Blacksmithofgold (guest)~ YAY! Thank you *bow* and I don't want to kill you *hands reviving potion taken from Minecraft* You have been revived!**

**Gosh, that was long O.O Took me at least half an hour.**

**Also, after much, much debate with myself, this is the final chapter.**

**Final. Chapter. First time I ever finish a story completely and fully, and I feel proud of having done this, and I feel this is a good time to end it. Whatever cliffhangers there are for this story will be resolved in the sequel.**

**Thanks so much for supporting me through everyone, all my wonderful reviewers, favoriters, and followers. I love you all, and thanks so much for the rollercoaster ride that has been of the past three months.**

**~Alex**

**Cammie POV**

It is late May, now, as I remember this. It was just a month when my Aunt Aivlys found out what I was doing to myself.

And how it affected others.

_*flashback*_

"_Cammie, don't you realize what you're doing?"_

"_I'm putting and end to my emotional pain with physical pain."_

"_No," Aivlys shook her head, blond hair falling free, so beautiful. "You're not putting and end to your emotional pain. You're giving that pain more to feed on."_

"_What else am I supposed to do? Who do I go to?"_

"_Us. Everyone who cares about you. Me. Abby. Your mother. Bex. Liz. Macey. Josie. All of us. We'll keep you safe. That's why we're here. Understand that?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good. I hope you remember that."_

"_I will, Aunt Aivlys. I will. I promise."_

"_I'm holding you to that."_

_*flashback over*_

"So, Cameron, dear, have you dated in the past?" asked the psychologist in front of me. Yes, psychologist. Apparently, what I was doing was so serious I had to go to a psychologist.

"Um….not really," I said slowly. It was hard adjusting to this. I didn't want to tell a random stranger my secrets. That's why I had my friends. But it was what I had to get used to, at least until I learned to cope with my pain, which was actually working out pretty well.

Mace had taken me shopping, but I chose the stores, and overall we have an awesome time. Liz got to test out an ice cream maker in clinical trial, and we made all of my favorite ice creams. Bex won a bet with a jock and he gave her like a three hundred candy bars, and she shared a bunch with me till I felt sick.

Aunt Aivlys (dad's sister) had told Aunt Abby and Mom what happened, so now I had to go to therapy until I showed improvement. Which I was.

"How do you feel about the end of your sophomore year coming up?" she asked me, and I paused to think.

It was late May. The sky was a beautiful blue, broken only by puffy, white clouds, and the grass was green outside the clinic. The seniors would be graduating soon, final tests would be taken, and prom was coming up.

Prom.

I never really went to dances and proms and stuff back in Chicago, but I had changed. I wasn't that innocent girl who didn't stand up for herself back in January.

I wasn't the girl who let people push her around anymore.

I was stronger.

I had proven, to everyone, and especially myself, that I was someone who could always put one foot in front of the other in the worst situations, even if it wasn't the best way.

I was smarter.

I'd never let anyone get the best of me ever again. The only opinions I care about are of those who love me. Really, truly care about me. Bex. Liz. Macey. Josie. Aivlys. Abby. Mom.

I was wiser.

I didn't know who I really was, but I had an idea. I was a fighter. A loyal person. A stronger, smarter, wiser, better person.

I was better.

All these thoughts flashed through my mind as I told the woman, "I feel that it will bring an end to a year where I learned a lot."

The doctor smiled at me, guessing what I was thinking. She let me go, and I met with my friends outside, and, together, we linked arms, and walked off together.

Knowing there were still good days to come.

**A/N It's over. It. Is. Over. I cried while writing this, even though it's really shot, but I just wanted things to end on a firm note. But there's the sequel. Remember that. I'm working on it, and I made HUGE edits from the sneak peek I gave out so long ago. **

**I love you guys, no matter what. You guys are the reason I keep going, and writing, and wishing that someday I can actually be an author, no matter how crazy some people tell me that dream is. **

**Again, I love you all, and thanks so much for sticking with me all this time. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I had writing it.**

**~Alex**


End file.
